Reasons She Kills
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: Jill over-reacts to different situations, which isn't a good thing to those who get her mad since she isn't afraid to kill them. There are some, though, that she would never kill given almost any reasons. Guess it depends on who she likes & what they do.
1. He needed to go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**A/N:Hi? Typos. Yadda yadda.**

**He Needed to Go**

A perfect day. Sunny, but not too hot and having the ocean near by just made it all the better. Yet, the people of Forget-me-Not valley themselves did not consider it a perfect day, having found the head of one of the locals in the inn of Ruby and Tim.

"This has never happened before!!" were the cries of almost everyone- since the main reason they lived in Forget-Get-Me-Not was so they would be safe and away from things such as this that usually occurred in the city, not in a quiet town with few residents.

The ones who were most distraught were Ruby and Tim, the people who owned the inn. It was not because the head was placed at there though, it was because of the owner of the head was none other than their son; Rock.

Police were at the scene looking for any clues to who might have done such a thing. They figured it may have been a stranger since everyone in the village was nice and looked like they'd never even kill a fly.

They all ruled out the farmer - Jill - since she had been living there for awhile now. She always had a grin on her face, which most people thought were sweet and she couldn't possibly be the one to do such a terrible act.

She had them all fooled.

Only one seemed to expect it was Jill.

And Jill knew she was being watched by the traveler with the short red hair who seemed a little too smart compared to some others.

Nami had always thought something was wrong with Jill-she was not too sure what. She just had a feeling. And that smile, it had a creepiness to it if one looked closely enough. Her brown eyes gave nothing away, but the smile said a different story.

***

Jill did it because Rock needed to go.  
That was her reason.  
What more did she really need?

She saw him trying to do something horrendous, she had her sickle, she swiped his neck- doing a Sweeney Todd, and threatened the victim that if she told, then Jill would go after her next before being caught.

Jill knew she had to dispose of the body and clean up the blood.  
So that's exactly what she did.

Jill felt compelled to let Ruby and Tim know that their son was not with them here on earth any longer, just because she knew someone actually cared for the blonde.

So she left them a gift on the counter of their inn.  
She was also a little amused at the screams that could be heard coming from there.

***

Lumina wouldn't talk.  
She kept having images-images of what happened playing inside her head.  
She didn't forget the threat either.

The haunting memory wouldn't leave her alone.

_One of those perfect days. Again.  
__And it was perfect to Lumina because she had a date.  
__Lumina had always had a crush on Rock, growing up together._

_This was special to her because he was such a player and always saw the prettier and older girls first._

So why the change?_ Who knew?_

_After getting ready and putting on some nice clothes, she rushed outside her villa and met the man of her dreams-looking pretty much the same as always._

_Blonde hair, blue and white clothes. _

_It was true her grandmother did not want her to date this man, him being older by 3 year or so. And again because he was a player and would most likely not remain faithful._

She didn't care. It was their night. Her first date.

_After having a good time at the beach and having some drinks at the Blue bar where they chatted with some other locals, Rock had led Lumina to the forest near the farm of Jill, where blue tall flowers glowed in the night and a beautiful lake rested deep within the forest, where the legend said sprites lived._

It was romantic._ To Lumina, at least._

_No one else was around. Just what he wanted, really._

"_Lumina, you're very pretty." was what he said to her as they stood there gazing at the lake that didn't even make a ripple. The comment made her blush._

_She faced him. "Thanks."_

_He kissed her.  
__Just like that. She didn't mind the kissing that seemed to turn to a make out session. But he seemed to get a little too aggressive._

_She told him that was enough. _

_But it wasn't enough for him.  
__He wanted more._

_So he used forced to get what he wanted._

_Having her on the ground and Lumina not being able to fight back, she screamed._

_And who heard her?  
_The _nice _farmer. The only one close enough to hear her scream. It wasn't very loud to echo in the distance.

She came within 3 minutes, having ran there to see what the commotion was.

_Lumina looked and saw Jill standing there. "Help!"  
__Rock stopped what he was doing. "Go away."_

_All she did was tilt her head at him and grinned that _sweet_ grin._

_Jill had moved closer to the couple on the ground. She had seen that Rock was trying to get Lumina undressed. He had gotten some off her-and the only reason why Jill had gotten to them so fast was because she was outside._

_Finishing her weeding._

She had her sickle.

_Rock stood up and looked like a giant to Lumina because he was standing over her. "Go away!" Jill crept closer._

The sickle.  
_He didn't stand a chance._

_Blood went everywhere on Lumina. She got her clothes stained.  
__Rock's heavy body had fallen on her._

_She went into a state of shock.  
__She couldn't handle stuff like this. She was too weak._

_She remembered Jill lifting the body of Rock and commanding Lumina to stand.  
__She listened because Jill had the sickle, also covered with blood._

_Lumina followed Jill to her home, that was more like a shack._

_She took a bath. Jill gave her some clothes that resembled the ones she was wearing before, even if it was not made of the same expensive material Lumina's clothes had been made out of.  
__Jill did her famous grin "Don't tell anyone, if I get caught I'll know who may have told. And I promise you I'll send you to your 'love.'"_

_Lumina was thrown out of Jill's home.  
__She headed for her own._

Lumina just sat in her bedroom.

Staring out the window. Her grandmother was worried but couldn't figure out the problem since Lumina spoke to no one.  
Ramona guessed it was because she was depressed at having heard her boyfriend was killed.

_How stupid were they?_

The police didn't even bother asking Lumina who the murderer was. They figured the killer had left hours ago so most of the police had went to other towns and villages, eventually calling the whole case off when they ended up finding nothing.

***

Nami faced the farmer that dressed in an orange and white shirt, with a very serous expression on her face, more so than usual.

She was going to be blunt. "It was you wasn't it?"

Jill looked at her like she was crazy. "..what?"

"You killed him."

"…" Jill gaped at her. Oh, she was a good enough actress to pull it off. "No. I didn't.."

Nami just examined her. She wasn't going to give up. She'd find the evidence she needed.

"If you say so." she walked away, but she still saw that grin she hated and wished it would go away. The smile was creepy, past the mask of happiness it was supposed to show was something demented.

She would make sure Jill would go to the place where she needed to go to, be it at an asylum or not.

***

A month went by, and still Nami could find nothing to pin on the crazy farmer. She eventually gave up, and decided to leave Forget-Me-Not in hopes of forgetting the smile that creeped her out. So the following day she packed her few belongings and left for mineral town.

Lumina was still in that state of shock, her weak mind traumatized by the event and the memory of Rock's bleeding throat wouldn't leave her thoughts. She had to tell someone, but she wouldn't dare as she didn't want to be killed the way Rock had. So she continued to stare out her window, always wondering how _anyone_ could kill another, and why - even if it was to protect Lumina from what Rock was trying to do. But she couldn't just sit around forever...

Jill continued about her business of working on her farm, and her crops were even better than they had been. The cows and sheep also produced good quality milk and such. She was able to earn quite a lot of money in such a short amount of time.

________________

**Murray's doomed.**


	2. He was annnoying

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon. **

**A/N:Chapter two of the story. Wow.**

**He was annoying**

Murrey walked the dirt-road path to the farm that had grown quite prosperous over time. Its fruit and vegetables were all good quality and many people in Forget-me-not ate and talked about them. The dairy products were also good, and many people were fond of drinking it or adding it to their meals.

He walked there in the dead of night, the stars overhead decided to hide amongst passing clouds and the moonlight was what he used to guide his way and avoid unwanted stones and logs of which he may fall over, since it happened to him before.

Accompanying the local hobo was his two fly friends, buzzing about and around his face. Really, those two were the only ones that _loved_ his stench. He even got to name them, and sometimes would take to chatting with them. _Maybe that's why people normally avoided him?_

Murrey got to the bushes that separated the property from outsiders. He peered over and scanned the area, looking for any signs of the orange mutt, Takakura, or the brunette farmer. But no, he looked amongst the fields and just saw the many plants that were growing there as well as the place where Jill let her animals loose.

_Hooray_!

He smiled triumphantly at his buzzing friends. He would have said something but he did not want to wake the mutt that was asleep in its doghouse by the shack where Jill lived, and was (hopefully) also asleep. He assumed this because the lights were off, and he knew Takakura would be asleep by this time and was a very heavy sleeper.

Murrey walked silently into Jill's property, passing Takakura's house and making his way to the building where Jill put food to be delivered to the city the next day. It was so very close to the barn, and the mutt's house.

He glared at the orange-thing, remembering it had bitten him before. And even had the nerve to pee on his leg! _Damn mutt._ He refused to explain what he was doing on the property at the time though.

_Maybe it had been his fault?_

He opened the door to the building, hoping to the goddess it did not squeak. He did not want Jill to catch him in the act of trespassing and attempted stealing. He felt guilty for stealing from her, since Jill was the only one around here that took pity on him and sometimes gave him money-even food, and all with a _sweet grin _on her face. Saying it was no trouble at all.

_Food. _He wanted food. That's why he was here.

Ruby, the blasted innkeeper's wife or whatever she did, wouldn't give him any when he went into the inn and asked for a meal earlier that day. She grabbed the broom and hit him repeatedly with it before he finally ran out. He would have asked Celia, but Vesta scared the shit out of him with how loud she was and the size of her could intimidate almost anyone.

Murrey let out a sigh of relief when he was fully and safely inside. He wondered for a moment why Jill didn't fix her small house, and wasn't married yet. Marlin has shown an interest in her, and so did Gustafa. Rock couldn't because someone killed him a while back.

He was happy he died, because the bastard would kick him in the shin when Murray asked for money.

Murray stopped his thoughts and focused on what he was here to do. He spied the ice-chest or whatever the hell it was right there in the center of the room. He skipped merrily to it and began eating its contents until he was full.

***

Murrey opened the door to leave and get some sleep in the forest.

He was smiling from ear to ear at having a full belly.

Unfortunately the orange mutt was sitting right in from of him.

It looked like it was smiling right at him.

He was so screwed.

The orange demon launched right for his leg, it sharp teeth going into his skin.

"_OWW_!"

He screeched and tried to shake the mutt loose from his leg, also hoping no one woke up from his cry of pain. To his disappointment though, Jill's door flew open and she carried a weapon that she would be able to use to defend herself against the unwanted intruder.

_It was an ax. _

He was scared now.

What the hell? _Did she sleep with it near her or something_?

Murrey called out to her, "J-jill! Its me! Call off the mutt and put the ax down! Moi!"

He relaxed a bit when she grinned and nodded, calling the dog off. She didn't put the ax down though.

The dog obeyed his master, but still stared at Murrey from his seat near Jill's leg.

"Murrey?" Still smiling, she asked, "What are you doing here on my property, at the dead of night?"

Her tone was happy so he was grateful she wasn't mad. "I was hungry..and.." Murrey continued to explain to her why he was here. She nodded, not frowning once as he went through the story.

"Can I have a bandage for my leg or something?" he asked after everything was cleared.

"Come on in."

To Murrey confusion as he limped to her house, his fly friends seemed to make an escape into the air. It was like they were ditching him. Traitors.

***

Murrey took a seat at the edge of Jill's messy bed. He was expecting her to be looking for the first aid kit to put medicine on the bite marks and wrap it in bandages, but she was just standing there, still holding the ax, smiling at him.

He started to get uncomfortable here. "Um, the bandage??" He's lucky it wasn't a big dog, and that she left it outside.

"How about something else first?" She made her way to the foot of the bed, where a chest was at and put the ax down.

Thank the goddess!

But she seemed to pull out some shears instead, the ones she used to cut her sheeps' fur, or whatever it was. He really didn't know.

"What are you doing with those?" _Gonna give me a haircut or something? _Even though he really did need one.

Jill stood in front of him again. Grinning all the while. Didn't her jaw or cheeks get sore from doing that too long?

"You really are annoying." She stated simply as she stabbed Murrey right through his heart. So much for not getting caught. Murrey's body went limp after she pulled out her now bloody shears. He died instantly and got Jill's sheets all bloody.

"Don't steal or trespass, you damn hobo bastard." He may have been even worse than when she killed Rock, the blonde pervert. Jill also thought suddenly, She hadn't seen Lumina or Nami around lately. Huh, whatever. She hoisted the dead body over her shoulder and went outside.

***

Jill buried Murrey's body next to Rock's, and was happy nobody would look for him. He had no family here, insurance, or anything else besides those flies that flew for their lives.

He was doomed to begin with.

When morning came no police were called, and those few people who took notice that the homeless man wasn't around assumed he had just left for another village as he always talked about having a family somewhere else.

An easy kill and even easier to deal with, unlike the last time. Now she had to put more food and other things in the ice-chest though, and hoped Murrey went to hell for stealing her crops.

_People always said she over-reacted to things._ Guess they weren't wrong.

______

**Darryl's dead. The guy wouldn't let me see the mermaid until I gave him most of my fish..;_; Bastard.**

**Aww well, on to the next.**


	3. He was crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.**

**A/N: The third chapter. Enjoy?**

**He was crazy **

Jill stood talking to the gossiping wives that usually conversed with each-other in the evening near the well, and had heard of Lumina's condition after all that time of not knowing of what had happened to the frail, short-haired brunette, only that she had not told anyone of what she had done to Rock, else she would be joining him. Jill also suspected that something snapped in the girl upon witnessing another's murder, and being the only on who knew of it and couldn't _say_ anything.

After hearing them talk of what they thought or what they over-heard from others she made her way to the mansion to check on the girl. Jill felt a tiny bit remorse of having put her in such a condition but that soon left within a second, vanishing without an afterthought in her head like many other things that didn't directly concern her own well-being.

Jill finally made it up the hill that led to the mansion of where Lumina lived with her "Auntie", sweating because of the blasted weather. Why on earth did summer ever have to exist?

Jill walked along the stone path, around the fountain that spat out water, and into the giant house. She only came to warn the girl again not to say anything. _In case she forgot._

She found Lumina sitting on a wooden chair, looking out from the window in her bedroom on the top floor. Was this her bedroom? Jill could care less, really.

"Hello Lumina." Jill grinned at the girl, who sat like she was in a trance, but at the sound of Jill's voice she gave a small but scared sound. She looked like she was about to cry as she looked Jill straight in the eyes, searching for any sign of regret for what Jill did that night.

Nothing could be found on Jill's face, other than the emotion that was to express happiness - a small grin.

Nami had been the only one to notice the disturbance behind Jill's smile, but she had left town a few months ago.

"Why did you do it..?" Lumina asked the older girl, desperate for an answer that would soothe the memories that kept replaying in her mind._ How could she do such a thing?_ Lumina never stopped thinking that question.

Jill giggled at the question, like the answer should have been obvious.

"How could you ask that? He needed to go, after what he tried to do to you. I suppose I do as well, for things I've done, but I had reasons, even if the reasons were petty. Either way I will _not_ go to jail for my actions, as you're the only witness to _that crime._ It would be easy to figure out who told, and I tell you again to keep your mouth shut or I'll kill you as well before the police ever arrest me."

Jill patted Lumina's cheek, the look on her face could make any _in_sane person cry.

"Have a nice day."

Then Jill proceeded back to her large farm, and small home, leaving Lumina with her irrational thoughts.

***

When Jill made it to her farm, she set about putting the animals into the barn as the evening was approaching. She put each one of them into the barn, and took notice that one of her cows was missing.

_Now who would take a cow?_

Jill didn't know, but she was going to find out.

Where was her ax…? She didn't get to use it last time, as she had used shears to stab the local hobo as it was easier to kill him that way since he was sitting on her bed.

She had to buy new sheets because of that. Damn guy still annoyed her even in death.

***

Darryl looked at he well-fed specimen that he had strapped to many wires, running experiments on it to see how it functioned and if milk and other products could be used in different ways than normal. After those where fulfilled he would need to see how the different organs worked and what _they _could be used for.

He finally stole the cow from Jill's farm after a few days of planning. The brunette farmer had caught him looking at her cows once when she left her shack of a house, and one of the cows ended up scaring him off as well.

That was the cow he took.

Darryl had taken it today when he saw Jill leaving her farm completely, and the dog she had fell asleep instantly when Darryl tranquilized it. She was away for awhile so he had all the time he needed to get one of her cows out of her farm and into his lab that was in the basement.

The messy haired, sleep deprived man did not worry of her finding out. He thought of Jill as a pushover who couldn't hurt anyone no matter what they did to her.

Was he in for a surprise.

***

Jill looked around Forget-Me-Not for the next three days, looking for her missing cow, all the while carrying her ax in her rucksack, where no one could see it.

The few people she had asked didn't know anything, and actually thought it a funny story.

_Bastards. Would they think it funny if one of their pets was taken away by somebody else?_

Jill went to Vesta's farm to see if anyone knew anything there.

"Jill?" Marlin, a gloomy sort of fellow, called out her name from his work of taking care of the plants, Vesta and Celia no where in sight. The two were usually there in the fields with Marlin, watering or harvesting, so it was unusual to see them gone, but they did from time to time.

"Hello Marlin." Jill greeted him warmly, and it made him blush somewhat.

Jill actually did like Marlin, Vesta, and Celia, the thought of killing either of them for any reason never crossed her mind. The same for Takakura and Ramona, she also hope to propose to him soon. Not knowing quite when she would though. So far she was thinking of doing it some time in the fall.

"Is there something you need today?"

"Yes, my cow seems to have been kidnapped…"

Jill told Marlin what she had found out, and asked if he knew anything. He was one of the few not to laugh, and suggested asking Hugo who ran around Forget-me-not during the time she was not at the farm. He even offered to help look, but she declined his offer because she knew he had work to do here at the farm. Jill also did not want him to get sick, knowing his illness, and since the weather was being a pain in the ass it was better if he tried to not work so much.

***

"A cow taken by someone?" Hugh tried to recall if he'd seen anything yesterday.

"Hmm, I didn't see a cow being taken but I did see the weird scientist guy go into your farm when I was jogging near your place."

_So it was _him.

Jill patted the athletic boy on the head, getting out the milk he loved from her over-cramped rucksack. The boy got excited, as her milk was the tastiest he had ever drank.

"Thanks!"

Jill grinned at the boy, and told him she'd talk to him again another time as she had to go have a _chat _with Darryl.

Once the boy went about his business Jill made her way to the scientist who took her cow.

***

Jill knocked on the scientist's metal door, waiting for a reply, none had come though, so she decided to sit in front of his house until he came out.

The scientist didn't leave his house until about ten at night to get some fresh air and new _ideas. _He had his full of cow experiments and it was of no use to him now that it was dead.

Should he take another? Or should he move on? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice another person was in his company. He was taken to surprise by being knocked back into his home forcefully and having his door slammed and locked tight.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

He shouted at this intruder, just barely noticing it was Jill.

"What do you think your doing, trespassing into here? Trying to steal _MY_ inventions or trying to take my ideas? Well, I'll tell you nothing!"

Jill just smiled at this in response, punching him right in the jaw. It made him black out for a few minutes, long enough for her to find the _secret door_ to where he had her cow's remains and organs about.

When his vision finally came back Jill had dragged him to his underground lab, with a stony expression on her face as she saw the blood and other parts in different areas with different wires and other devices attached to them.

"Leave immediately!" He just wouldn't _shut up. _As he kept blabbering on about trespassing and everything else, Jill took her ax out of her rucksack, and faintly noticed how quiet it got.

"You killed my cow you crazy son-of-a-"

Jill kicked the frozen-feared man where the sun don't shine which caused him to go down on his knees, his neck exposed to her. She brought up her sharp ax and decapitated the man with a few good strikes. And since they were in his basement no one could hear his screams.

"Crazy bastard." _Yet, I also fall into that category, but he shouldn't have taken my cow just to end up killing it._

Jill put her bloody ax into the rucksack, after wiping it off on the now dead man's lab coat. She cleaned up the mess, and was able to sneak the body back to her farm where she buried it between crops, the field on the right side of the chicken coop, not the left where the other two bodies lay dead. She's lucky her fields are so big.

***

Nobody noticed the scientist missing the first few days, or cared that he was missing at all as no one really talked to him. But, a detective had eventually arrived to see about the missing man, asking the locals different questions.

_Another stupid one._

He found nothing and ended up leaving after a week, saying he probably would turn up eventually.

Jill went about making plans to purpose to Marlin.

_No one but one person ever suspected anything of her since she'd come to this town._

_____________

**Poor cow.**


	4. She was a fake 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**A//N: Ahoy. Typos? Maybe.**

**She was a Fake 1**

Lumina continued to sit there, staring out her window but she took no notice of the scenery in front of her; that summer had changed to fall, the leaves were no longer their usual green but were the colors of red, orange and yellow. She didn't notice that the weather had considerably cooled down, or that the wild plants and flowers were now of different variety than they were before.

No. Her thoughts continued to linger on the night she witnessed the death of Rock, and her last encounter of Jill and her answer of _why_ she did it. It was but of a simple one; "He needed to go."

But Jill also admitted that she to needed to go, yet she still went on about her life doing this and that, playing everyone with that sweet façade of hers.

_He needed to go. She needs to go. She needs to go? _She needs to go.

Lumina's thoughts continued along those lines, until she would decide what she would finally do, since she couldn't take just sitting around any longer. But what could she do, or what would she do?

***

"Another drink please." Jill told the blonde waitress. Muffy nodded and said to wait for minute while her drink was prepared.

Jill just grinned. It's not like she was dong anything tonight anyways. Her day had been the usual farm work, so when she was done she just decided to make one of her rare trips to the Blue Bar to see how Griffin was doing. Sadly he was busy making the drinks and she didn't get a chance to talk to one of the people in the town she didn't mind, she was also beginning to like the old guy as a friend. Instead of leaving right away though, she decided to have a few drinks.

It was starting to get late, but the usuals who came to the bar were still there. The happy drunks tried to start a conversation with her a few times but she just ignored them. Shoot, she even got hit on by the firework twins, but luckily for them she took no offense to this and just went about drinking what she bought.

Muffy came back with the second drink Jill had asked for. She placed it on the counter where Jill was waiting, seated on a bar stool, with an expression of fake cheeriness on her face like she was happy to serve people.

"Here you are." Her tone was a like her expression when she said this - fake cheeriness.

"Thanks." Jill replied, grabbing her drink as she watched Muffy turn to deal with the next customer. It was one of those happy drunks, Jill realized, she recognized him but had forgotten his name-not that it was all that important to begin with.

Jill started sipping some of the drink she had ordered, watching Muffy from the corner of her eye. There was something about Muffy that Jill didn't like, she just couldn't figure out what it was, probably from the fact that she was beginning to become a bit out of it from the alcohol.

Not worrying about it at present, Jill gulped down the rest of her drink and left the empty glass where Muffy had placed it before her. She took some money out of her pocket to pay for the two drinks as well as leaving Muffy a small tip for her services.

"Good night~" Jill said to no one in particular, but she received a response from all the other drunks bidding her good night; as well as one of the sad drunks crying because she was leaving them, all the while saying, "Don't go! We're going to miss you!".

Jill walked out the door, ignoring the few protests of not to leave, and began her slightly dizzy walk back to her farm. _This _was why she hardly ever came here, she was one of those who couldn't hold their liquor very well and from experience it was not a good thing in for her, so she always stopped at two drinks.

Jill would ponder why she didn't like Muffy later, once her head was better suited for thinking. All she wanted to do at present was go home and get some sleep.

***

Muffy wiped the counters with a wet rag, getting ready to close the bar. Griffin, her boss, had already gone to bed when Muffy told him she would take care of the everything. He had just agreed from being up all day and last night, so took advantage of her offer to get some rest.

Once she was done cleaning the counters she double checked to make sure she had locked the doors, and also checked to make sure all the money was put away safely.

Muffy looked at the money where they kept it hidden and could distantly hear Griffin snoring in the back room. So, he was out like a light. Muffy helped herself forty dollars, not at all guilty over her action. She thought she deserved a little bonus for all the crap she put with working here.

Money in hand she put the rest of it back, and went to the back room and up the ladder where she resided in the bar. She immediately put the money in her purse, then changed out of her red dress and into a white gown for bed.

Sleep did not come right away though, and she laid there, thinking. How did she end up here, in a small town, working as a waitress for the _only _man that actually showed an interest in her? All the other guys she had been with so far either ended up being cheating liars or worthless losers, so she usually just ended up breaking it off with them, or if the scenario was reversed she'd have her revenge by taking all of his money to buy what she wanted.

When Muffy heard that a new person was moving to Forget-Me-Not she had been hopeful it would be a guy, one that was decent that she may actually be able to love, or if not maybe he could just be rich so she could find some way of marrying him and living in luxury from all the money he had or would earn. If Jill had ended up being a guy, the second option would have occurred. Muffy didn't like Jill, it wasn't because of her personality - she was a nice person - but Muffy was jealous because she had become successful in her business and was now rich and had money to buy or do whatever she wanted.

Muffy wanted to be rich like her, but no, she was a waitress for an old guy that she didn't even really like all that much. But she would use him for what he was worth, because he was the only one she _could _use at present. Once she found a rich guy or someone like that she was out of this town, and would live comfortably off his money.

For now she would continue to pretend to have an interest in Griffin as he genuinely did in her, as well as pretend she actually liked being a waitress to a bunch of useless drunks.

With that last thought she turned in her bed and fell asleep.

***

Jill opened her eyes slowly, taking in the fact that her alarm did not go off and that her day was running late. Still, she did not rush in changing into her usual orange and white shirt along with her pants, or in putting up her brown hair into a high pony-tail.

Jill wasn't dizzy any longer, her head had cleared up sometime during her sleep, and while she set to work on watering her many plants and letting loose her animals she thought of Muffy and what that something was that she didn't like about the blonde.

Jill recalled the night before, when Muffy had been working with the customers, she seemed awfully cheerful for someone who had a crappy job and seemed the type that wanted more out of life. That's when Jill came to a conclusion on maybe _why _she didn't like the blonde;

_She's fake. She puts on a mask of happiness or politeness towards other people when she probably wants to hit them._

Jill may be wrong in her assumption but from the way Muffy acted every time she served Jill or others from those rare trips to the Blue Bar, that's how she seemed. Jill had been here for a awhile now, and wasn't blind when it came to other people and how they truly may be.

Especially when it came to people who faked how they really were, people who were like Jill in a sense they led others on into believing they truly acted one way, when it could be the complete opposite. Unfortunately many of the citizens in Forget-Me-Not were not that perceptive on how people may actually be until it came out in the open.

Jill would be watching Muffy to see what she was really like and what she really wanted.

_________________________________

**Die Muffy. With you and your..I don't know.**


	5. She was a fake 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.**

**A/N: I keep re-doing the first chapter, trying to get rid of all the typos or things I find since I don't do it when I'm done typing it. Like this one (I didn't really edit it), so that's why its always re-published. XD; **

**I'm lazy. :3**

**She was a Fake 2**

Jill looked at the dirty artifact she had found, wondering what it was. It was some sort of slab, with writing on it in a language she couldn't understand. She hadn't come across something like this in the mines, it was usually a rare stone or even an old fossil which sold for a lot.

She got up from where she had been kneeling from digging and carried the artifact in her hands, the rest of her discoveries in her rucksack. Making her way up to the surface where the sun decided to hide from them behind clouds that looked like they wanted to cry.

"Did you find anything?" The old archaeologist asked her when she emerged from the ground, as he usually did when she came around to excavate.

"Yeah, actually, this weird artifact." She held it out to him, and he eagerly took it from her grasp. The old man got excited, his eyes lit up from excitement at having this rare thing in his hands. "Thank you, Jill. Did you find anything else?"

Jill handed over her rucksack to the man. He placed the artifact gently on the ground beside him, then sat and went through her findings. There was nothing else of interest, so he let her keep everything else. "I'll keep this though, hope to see you around again soon."

He was enthusiastic as he walked off to the nearby tent that was set up near the mine. He shared it with Flora, a very pretty woman, and was a bit suspicious of the two. They say they only sleep there and not do anything but still...

Jill shrugged it off and decided to get a drink from the bar, evening was approaching and by the time she actually made it there it should be getting dark. She would usually be putting her animals away for the night, but Takakura decided to finally be useful and said she could have the day off to do whatever she pleased.

So she had decided to go mining, even though she usually did that when it rained, since that was when her chores were cut in half, and she had the time to spare.

***

Jill was greeted by the others who lived in Forget-Me-Not when she was walking to the Blue-Bar, they made small conversation before saying goodbye as they too were heading someplace but wanted to be courteous to the woman who ran the farm, providing for them and sometimes even getting some of her crops for free. It was the least they could do.

The Blue-Bar was open by the time she arrived, as she predicted, and looked forward to having a refreshing drink before heading home to shower. She opened the wooden door, stepping inside, no other locals were there for a drink - yet. Guess it was still too early for the usual drinkers to be here for their happy time.

She saw Muffy at the counter, looking a bit mad, at what Jill hadn't a clue. When Muffy finally noticed her though she quickly changed her expression to one of being content.

_So she was a fake._

Jill could understand faking to be happy during when Muffy was working, since her job required it. But what if she always used this mask? And if she did just what was she hiding, or hoping to gain? Jill narrowed her violet eyes at the blonde who happily greeted her, and asked what she would be having.

"The usual." Muffy smiled and said to wait a minute, like it was a script. Instead of sitting at the counter like usual, Jill got a booth so she could examine her findings of the day.

A few minutes later Muffy went to where Jill was seated, and noticed all the stuff she had laid about on the counter. Most of it was gross looking, but there was a very pretty stone upon the items, and Muffy wondered where Jill found it. It would make a very pretty necklace if she could get one made, or even go for a good amount of cash to buy other things.

Muffy placed the drink on a spot nearest Jill that wasn't taken by a fossil or any other thing. Jill thanked Muffy and thought she would go stand at the counter like she usually was at. Instead she asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you awhile?"

Jill looked at her a bit confused, and Muffy gave her a charming smile, and had already begun sliding in the opposite side of the brunette without waiting for an answer, assuming Jill wouldn't say no to _her._ As Muffy usually got what she wanted from people. _Sometimes. _(How on earth did she end up here, in this goddess forsaken place? - the question still baffled her.)

Muffy took the stone, holding it in her palm with a mesmerized look in her face, eyes sparkling. "Where did you get _this_?" Jill was still mad at the blonde for interrupting, and_ Yes, you red-dressed blonde that I want to slap. I do mind if you sit there._

Jill grinned at her, "I found it in the mines. Took quite awhile to finally find it." Taking her drink, she took a few gulps and calmed herself down before she took the blonde's head then and there - Muffy could be very annoying, and it didn't help that Jill wanted to be alone.

_The mines? That creepy old place? I am not digging for anything, ever._ Muffy decided to see if she could coax the pretty stone from Jill, as a present or something, or even get her to dig one up for her. Yes, Jill could be used. "It's very pretty. Can I keep this one?" Muffy said in her sweetest voice, even using her puppy dog eyes on Jill. It usually worked on anyone.

And she wanted that stone.

When Muffy used her charming smile, Jill used her sweet one. "Sorry, you can't have that one." Jill took a few more sips, and smiled at her again. Wow, they really were both fake. Not acting like they really were at all.

Muffy pouted, still holding on to the stone. "But - couldn't you just find another? It would mean a lot if I could have this, or maybe get another like it, but I'm no good at finding these things myself…" If Jill had been a man, this would have gone out way easier, but she wasn't so Muffy had to try and something else to get this damn stone.

"I don't think so. How about you come with me to the mines and I'll _help_ you find one? I'll show you where to look and everything, then when you get one you can leave." Jill tilted her head, waiting for Muffy's answer at her suggestion.

Damn. "That sounds good." Muffy would get Jill to do all the work. She'd go, since she really did want a stone like that, but _would not dig._ "Okay then, I'll see you next week to take you there." Then both just smiled at each other once more.

Griffin entered his Bar by then, and saw the two ladies sitting happily at a booth. What made them so happy, he wouldn't know. The two looked over to him when they heard the door open, both silently relieved for the interruption. Muffy had already set the stone back on the table, and Jill had finished her drink.

Griffin greeted the two, Muffy sliding out first to give Griffin a hug and a peck on the cheek. The older man blushed, but just hugged her in return, too shy to return the affection with Jill present. The brunette had also slid from the booth to greet Griffin, but put the Muffy's action in the back of her mind, she would question the blonde later, as the action just didn't seem right. _Was she faking that too? If that's that case then…_

"Hey Jill, I haven't seen you around in awhile. How are you?"

"I'm good, and everything's fine." Smile. "How about you?" After talking for a few more minutes before he excused himself to get ready for the night, Jill asked Muffy if she could ask her something.

When she agreed, Jill asked, "Do you like Griffin, Muffy?"

Muffy laughed on the inside. Her, like an old man like that? Hell no, but she put on a playful smile and said, "Of course. How can you not? He's a very sweet man." _That has the only open job and pays me fairly well._

"I see." Jill nodded, understanding what Muffy was doing. She was messing with Griffin, and now was trying to use her for the stone she had fallen in love with. Oh, revenge was near.

Muffy went back to the counter, grimacing that the customers would be arriving soon, but just watched Jill as the farmer put her belongings in her rucksack. _I'll see you soon, pretty stone._ "I'll see you next week Muffy, on your day off." A grin on her face, they said goodbye, and Jill went home.

***

Jill brought down her hoe to the ground, making a small dent where new seeds could be planted. She wouldn't be able to bury Muffy here, since almost all her fields had growing crops and she couldn't destroy them, even though that was the best place, since hardly anyone else ever dug in her fields besides her.

She also had to be careful this time around, as Muffy was important to Griffin, and would likely send for the police if she didn't show up. No, she didn't need that. She had already been careless with Rock's head, so the police had evidence and may figure it out if they didn't always act so stupid. So far, they ignored the killings in this small town, really only knowing of one murder, not three. So they thought it had passed. If two bodies showed up, trouble may start.

The sea.

That may work.

Jill planted the seeds, watering them, all the while planning out her next murder. The killings were usually done on impulse, she didn't plan for them, they just _happened_.

This time she had a plan, and it wasn't even that complicated.

The day was drawing near.

***

"Muffy!" Jill called to the blonde that stood there, looking out at the sea - sun going down- she turned when her name had been called, and walked towards the brunette.

She had been waiting for Jill, and was ready to go and get that stone. She didn't expect them to be going so late, night almost upon them, but Jill assured her that there was lights in the mine. Jill also said she had two small shovels they could use for digging.

_Ha. Ha._

The two walked to the mines in silence, they hadn't come across anyone on their way there. Not unusual since it was now early in the night, and most were home.

They walked along the silent river, the fish swimming lazily, not noticing the two that passed by them. Muffy wanted to get it over with, but had to play her cards right as to not do any work. Jill just wanted her dead for using Griffin and trying to use her. Who else could she have used, or be using for her own personal gain?

Jill look at the tent. No light. So they were still unconscious. She had come earlier, and while Flora was cooking snuck in some sleeping medicine when the blonde was distracted and then put them in their respective sleeping bags after they had eaten. The three were talking when the medicine finally worked.

Flora should _not _cook. The meal looked like it had wanted to eat them. But they ate it anyways, or at least Jill pretended to.

Jill walked first into the mines, Muffy following close behind. Thankful there was light in the dreary place, and patiently followed Jill to the back of the mines where the stone was supposedly at.

She put her rucksack down and handed her a small shovel, she also took out her hoe and set it aside while she looked for another shovel for her to use. Muffy didn't really care _what_ the farmer brought, she just wanted the stone. She did wonder though, how Jill carried the hoe in the first place in that tiny rucksack. It was magical or something.

"It was right around..here." Jill walked over to the place when she was done taking out her tools, hoe and shovel in each hand. Muffy followed her, "Can you show me exactly where to dig?" She squinted her eyes in the dim light, not very much a person who could see in the night well. Jill could see in the dark fairly well though.

"I'll start." She went down and started digging, finding nothing she went to another patch, all the while waiting for the right time. Muffy just stood there, complaining about how she could hardly see anything in the light, using it to her advantage so Jill would do all her work. Jill complied, since the time was nearing, her hoe was beside her, waiting to be of use.

After some time, Jill finally found the stone like the one she had stored away at her own home. She stood up, getting her hoe but leaving the shovel, and walked over to where the light was better so Muffy could _see._ "I found one Muffy."

The blonde walk over. "Oh Jill! You sweetie, thank you so much!" Happiness, quite real, and over a shiny object. A crow perhaps? She squeezed Jill and the brunette accidentally dropped the stone on the floor.

"Oh.." Muffy released Jill, and bent down to get the stone that belonged to her. She always got what she wanted.

Jill's hand, the one with the hoe, twitched.

Getting the stone she stood again, looking at Jill, who was smiling that sweet smile, and said they should head home. Muffy was looking forward to getting this made as a necklace…

"You're using Griffin." Smile getting bigger, Muffy didn't hear her statement since she was entranced by the object that she held in her palm, so did not see when the hoe was swung on the side of her head, hitting her temple and drawing some blood. Jill continued to beat her, just to make sure she was dead.

"Poor Muffy." The blonde still had a smile on her face, for once genuine, and her happiness came from an object, not from any other living thing. _Poor, poor Muffy. _Jill checked her pulse, and when none came up, she heaved the woman onto her shoulder, collected her things, and quickly went to the beach.

A giant rock already there, Jill set the body aside and quickly got the rope she had stored in her rucksack. She tied the rope around the rock like a professional, then tied Muffy's body with the other end of the rope. Making sure both sides were secure, Jill grabbed the rock, and dragged Muffy's body onto the dock.

She then got into the small boat that await there, and placed the body and rock near her as she rowed far out to sea, stopping when she thought it was deep enough, and dumped the evidence of her fourth murder into the darkness of the endless ocean.

"Bye Muffy~"

Rowing back, and glad her deed was done, Jill had no clue that mermaids actually existed.

***

Griffin was heartbroken. When Muffy hadn't shown up the previous day he grew worried, she hadn't shown up the day after either and was soon panicking. He had asked around, but no one saw anything. He then went about to search for her himself, and hoped that the one he loved wasn't killed like that Rock fellow all those months back.

Griffin eventually gave up, and reported a missing person to the police. They came down again to search, but blew it off after a few days of nothing.

Jill watched this from the sidelines, thinking that they were looking in all the wrong places, and was silently amused at their efforts. She pitied Griffin, and consoled him somewhat, or tried too, in any way a murderer could console a person.

Fall was going to be over soon, and still no proposal to Marlin.

She had to work on that, and soon, before Celia did anything.

_After_ the town calmed down, since they were in a riot again.

***

Jill sat down on the beach, and thought about the woman who now lived in the sea, and thought that yes, they were both fake, but in different ways. Jill fooled people to cover up any suspicion of being a crazy person, and Muffy manipulated people into doing things for her.

Her mind trailed off then, all the while the ocean remained calm, no waves to crash on the shore, it being oblivious to the dealings with the land. Unfortunately, one mermaid wondered what was going on.

______

**Who next? ____**

**Oh, and the hoe was used. 8D I'm sure people have noticed. *ahem***

**Carter is the name of the archeologist right? And Review? :B**


	6. She had evidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon.**

**She had evidence**

Leia swam around the floating body, the only mermaid there to examine it and wonder what exactly caused this woman to be thrown into the sea and be beaten up like she was.

When the body was first thrown into her home there had been plenty of mermaids swimming around, wondering what all the commotion was about. But after finding out it was just a dead human, they quickly grew bored and went about doing whatever interested them at the time.

Leia just couldn't let this go though; this was the first time she had ever seen a dead body in these parts of the waters. She did know the tales the elder mermaids told about how humans were violent and evil, and would kill anyone in a second if they had too – some doing it for fun. It wasn't just towards other species either; it was also towards their own kind.

She did believe the tales, _sometimes_ doubting if they were true or not, but this battered and bloody body floating in front of her proved the humans' nature. What she didn't understand though, is which of the humans that lived on the land closest to her home did it. From her going to the surface and watching them she did come to realize that these humans were quite nice, and friendly towards others of their kind. None, in her opinion, deserved to die.

So which one of them did it?

Leia was frustrated at the sharks. They had come when they smelled the blood in the water, and it took a few of her kind to be rid of the sharks before they could tell what exactly they were eating. The poor body lost a couple of limbs because of that, but the woman's head was still attached, and she had a smile upon her face.

Was she happy to be dead?

Leia wondered if the kindly humans living there knew they had a killer amongst them. She had to tell one of them before another life was lost.

***

A few days had passed since Jill killed Muffy, and she knew the whole town was still upset about her sudden disappearance from the town. She decided to just avoid contact with anyone, pretending to be upset like her fellow villagers were, even though she really just wanted to be alone for awhile.

She spent all her time in her fields and tending to her animals, riding the brown horse she received from Takakura in the summer around Forget-Me-Not, ignoring the people they passed when riding along, and sometimes stopping near the lake where Jill would fish, and her horse would happily graze.

She felt slightly guilty for having to put Griffin through all that heart-ache, but Muffy would have done it on her own anyways and at least this way Griffin got to keep all the money he had earned from owning the Blue-Bar.

She ignored that feeling, knowing it wouldn't last long anyways, and sat in the middle of her tall grass, her animals just grazing around, and enjoyed the cool feeling the water gave off with her feet in the small pond she had installed earlier that season.

Jill was just beginning to doze off a little until she heard three little voices off in the distance, and they were coming closer to where she rested on the ground. She recognized them as the sprites that lived in the forest close to her farm, and was supposedly one of the rare ones that could actually _see _them. Or so she gathered from their first meeting when she first moved here.

When she first talked to them, she wondered if they could be squished so she wouldn't be bothered by them anymore. She fought off the urge to do that then, but the feeling came back when she saw the three little sprites in front of her, who were slightly out of breath from coming all the way over here.

Jill just looked down at them, wondering what they wanted, and wished they would make whatever it was quick so she could be alone again. The three little sprites went on talking about _something_; she wasn't exactly paying attention to them, and just nodded when they seemed to be waiting for a response. Before she knew it, they had handed her a blue feather and were extremely happy for the good deed they had done for the day, and then started arguing as they trotted off back to the forest.

Not exactly sure of what just happened; she shrugged and put the blue feather in her rucksack, glad to be rid of the problem of what she would have proposed to Marlin with.

"Okay you guys, back in the barn you go." Jill stood up, after drying off her feet and putting on her shoes, she put her animals back in the barn and made sure they had food for the night. Jill had put them away a little earlier than usual, but she had wanted to go down to the beach and enjoy the rest of the day there.

Jill walked down to the beach, content at just enjoying the perfect weather alone, and stopped when she reached her destination. Jill saw that there was another person there, someone that didn't live in Forget-Me-Not but sometimes visited since it was nearby their town.

"Popuri?" The pink-haired girl turned when she heard her name being called, and immediately smiled at having some company to take her mind off of Kai leaving, even though some time had already passed since the traveler's departure last summer. The beach usually reminded Popuri of the one she was in love with, wishing she could be out traveling with him and seeing what the world had to offer

"Hi Jill! How are you?" Popuri smiled at the brunette, whom returned her greeting, and were soon talking about various things, even those of what didn't matter.

Jill and Popuri usually didn't talk to each other, or their conversations usually didn't last longer than the greetings before they went on their merry way. But Popuri took advantage of the opportunity to have a conversation with the farmer, even if it was just to get her mind away from Kai and his well-being.

Time passed as the two girls chatted away, all the while sitting on the dock and enjoying the small breeze and as well as the feeling of the water that they had their bare feet in. The two were oblivious to the small mermaid that lingered beneath the dock, under the water, who was listening to all that they said.

***

The meeting of the two became normal whenever Popuri visited Forget-Me-Not with her chicken-loving brother, Rick, on business for whatever they may need that they couldn't get from where they lived or just to take a break from all the work.

"I'll see you later Popuri." Rick said to his younger sibling, since this was around the time they split up to do whatever it is they wanted, and he didn't worry so much since Jill usually joined her down at the beach ad usually ended up talking until it was time for the two to go back home.

He left the pink-haired girl at the beach, where she stood gazing longingly out at the sea, and saw Jill ahead coming down to meet Popuri.

He stopped her when she was close enough to hear him, and saw the brunette smile at him when she spotted him a little ways away. "Rick, how're things going at your chicken farm?"

Rick flushed a little, knowing that she was teasing his obsession with chickens. "Everything's good at home, what about your farm?" Jill laughed at his nervous tone, and said everything was going great at hers' as well.

Things got silent then, as Rick stood there, looking at the farmer before him, wondering how to thank her for being there for Popuri, even though her town was going through a rough time as it is. He couldn't find the words to say it though, and soon she would leave to join his sister.

"Well, if that's it then…"

Jill walked passed him, but was stopped yet again by Rick's voice calling her name. She was already annoyed with the man ever since she met him, and wouldn't mind cutting his tongue off then and there so he wouldn't talk to her or about chickens ever again. She breathed deeply, settling her annoyance, and would _make_ herself tolerate him, as she was learning to tolerate Popuri.

She turned and faced the nervous chicken-farmer. "What? Is something wrong?" Jill faked being concerned over him, hoping to spend her time elsewhere, and _not_ with him.

Rick shook his head, hoping to ease her worry. "No, it's just…I wanted to thank you for spending so much time Popuri, and getting her mind off of some things." Namely Kai, the man he hated.

"Well, you're welcome. Now, if you don't mind I kinda have to meet your sister at the beach." She grinned at him then, and left him standing there, still a nervous wreck at saying that to her, even if it wasn't anything personal about him. He just got nervous around the brunette, and especially stuttered when she smiled like that at him.

***

Jill finally reached the beach without further interruption, and met her pink-heard acquaintance already sitting at the dock, feet in the water.

"Sorry I'm late Popuri, I got held up." Jill apologized as she sat beside the girl, who smiled at her friend's approach. "It's fine, I was just enjoying the scenery."

And so the two started talking, Popuri asking Jill for advice about a certain someone, and Jill telling her that she hoped to propose to her special someone as well. Popuri got excited when she heard Jill say this, and began integrating her for details of how she was going to do it.

"You should make it as romantic as possible!"

"That may give him a heart attack.." Jill giggled at her childishness, she really was the hopeless romantic type. "Well, I am invited, right? Because you'll be invited to mine, that's for sure, whenever he gets around to asking me…."

"Why don't you propose yourself? Its not like anyone can force you not to marry the man you love."

"Yes but.."

"Hello there." A voice called out from below them, and the two immediately stopped talking to see who was talking to them, since neither recognized the voice.

"Who's there!?" Jill called out, since she couldn't locate the owner of the voice. Popuri had jumped back, and was standing on the dock, a little frightened, She stood behind Jill a little, since she knew the small brunette was stronger than she, and Popuri really had no idea what she was supposed to be doing.

A blue-green-haired girl popped out of the water, calming the two down before any action was taken, and told them who she was, and also explained why she was in the water.

"You're…a mermaid?" Jill asked, a little disbelieving, as well as growing a bit worried of what they may know, or may have found. The girl in the sea nodded, and Popuri was again sitting where she had been, enthralled by being near an actual mermaid.

_She really is a child._ Jill looked at the expression on her face, knowing that the pinkette would believe almost anything anyone told her.

_She shouldn't be so naïve._ Jill thought, irritated already at the girl sitting next to her, even though she didn't do anything to deserve it.

_That innocence won't last forever._

She turned her attention back to the girl in the water, who proved she was a mermaid by showing them her tail. "So cute!" Popuri squealed at the girl in the water, who was a little scared of the pinkette now, but knew she was kind from spying on them all that time.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your discussion. But, there's something important I think you should know." Leia told them, and hoped she _could _trust them with what she was about to show them. She thought she could, from the time she spent examining them, especially the one with the brown hair, she seemed like she would be able to do something about it.

"Of course! What is it?" Popuri was already worried over what the mermaid would tell them, even though she had no idea what the situation was. "Would you be able to follow me into the water? Maybe on that boat over there?"

_No. They know of the body. Shit!_ Jill's mind was in a frenzy of how she could stop Popuri from seeing whatever it was Leia was going to show them when they got out there. She couldn't allow for more than one witness, and there was already one person who knew of her killings. If Popuri found out…

The pinkette brought Jill out of her thoughts when she tugged on Jill's sleeve, urging the farmer to come with her to the boat to see what the young mermaid wanted. Jill stood up, and tried to get Popuri to stay behind while she went to confirm whether or not it was the body, Popuri didn't know of this and she refused to stay behind when the mermaid asked for their assistance.

"C'mon Jill. Let's see what she wants. It can't be that bad." Popuri was annoyed at her friend, and pouted when she still seemed reluctant to let her go.

Jill _smiled. _"Fine then. Let's go see, shall we?" Popuri grinned then, and happily went to the boat that was tied to the dock, with Jill beside her, and then the two rowed out to where the mermaid led them. Leia stopped when they reached the spot where the body floated.

"I'll be back." Then she dived down to get a body part that was almost detached, which unfortunately was the head, since the sharks kept coming back for more. Leia was able to stop them from completely taking it though, and all she had to do was pull it from its neck and bring it back up to the surface to warn the two humans of danger that may be in their home.

_So it is the body._

Jill sat there, smiling all the while until Leia returned with the head, and Popuri was just wondering why her friend was so happy all of a sudden. She was about to ask, but that was when the mermaid's head shot out of the water, with a very serious expression on her face.

"I don't know if you'll want to see this, but you _should _know, so you'll be able to stop it before it becomes too late." Jill looked on, already knowing what she was going to see, while Popuri grew serious herself from hearing what the mermaid said.

"Well, what did you want to show us?" Jill asked calmly, forcing the smile from her face to have the look of being serious as to fool the other two. Leia didn't want to show them the decapitated head, but it was a must to make them believe her. So she lifted the familiar head from the water, and that was when Popuri _shrieked,_ causing Jill's ears to hurt, and sending Rick running down to the beach where he heard his sister's screams.

Jill saw Rick running to the shore, calling out to them, and that was when she told Leia to go down underwater, before any trouble was caused. "I'll come and talk to you about it soon, when Popuri is at home okay?!" Jill told her before Leia was completely submerged, taking the head with her.

"Popuri! Shut up!" Jill yelled at the terrified girl that was still screaming as she rowed them back to the dock, where her brother was frantically waving his arms and calling out to them. When they reached the dock, Jill hauled Popuri out of the boat, and Rick hugged his younger sibling who was now crying.

_It wasn't that bad.._

Jill stepped out of the boat, glad that Rick was there to comfort his sister who stopped screaming, and told them they should head home for the day.

A crowd had already formed, and was asking questions of why Popuri was screaming like that. Jill just shrugged, not knowing what to say, and wanted to kill them all then and there, for she just wanted to be _alone._ With the exception of Marlin, who was the only one she really wanted to be with at the moment if she was forced to be with anyone.

Rick had already started carrying Popuri home, she was still crying at what she had seen, but seemed to be a lot calmer now. Jill had gotten away from the nosy crowd, and went to her farm by early evening.

Jill sat on her bed, petting her orange dog that lay beside her on the bed, worrying what Popuri might say once she was completely over the shock. She had to get to her before she said anything, then people would know there was a dead body floating in the ocean. Popuri didn't know who killed Muffy, but another murder would cause even more trouble than there already was.

Then there was that mermaid, the one who had to warn people of the danger, concerning the affairs of the land. She should just mind her own business, but no, she had to bring it up.

Jill sighed aloud, knowing she would have to take care of two more problems before anything else.

And she had to get rid of one of the problems tonight, before Leia showed anyone else that head.

Jill got up from her bed, leaving her dog there to sleep, and looked threw her tool box to what she may use.

________________________________________

**This was really just to get some information and such out of the way, like the first part of the Muffy one. :]**

**Review?**


	7. She was a problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**A/N: Just added a minor thing...**

**She was a problem**

Jill dug deeper into her tool chest, placing aside anything worthless she came across on a random spot on the ground beside her. She grumbled at all the junk that had accumulated over the long year, and wondered how some of the stuff she was finding ended up in her tool chest in the first place. Then again, she kept her _useful_ tools hung up in her shed, and everything else she thought she may need one day in her chest, if it was small enough.

She had a habit of keeping everything she got stored away someplace, not really one to throw anything away. It didn't get messy though, she made sure her run-down house was at least neat and orderly, unlike some others here in Forget-Me-Not who had nice homes, but kept them messy.

Jill finally found what she was looking for, and stood up from where she had positioned herself from the floor to inspect that her net was still in good use, and would be able to catch a large fish, if it came down to it.

Jill knew that the net she bought from the large man would come in handy, even if she didn't necessarily think of getting it for the reason of catching mermaids. Because, really, since when did _mermaids _even exist? But they did, and that's what was causing Jill to leave her home, everything she had taken out scattered on her floors, to go to the beach during the night with a wheel barrow to carry the girl, to take care of a problem that shouldn't have gotten involved.

Jill had a small plan in mind for what she may do. If she could get the mermaid's assistance in retrieving other body parts that were still in the sea's grasp, as well as get Leia to hand over the head, that would be beneficial to both women, Leia would still be alive and Jill wouldn't have to worry about anyone else finding the body's remains. The net wouldn't have to be used either, she was taking it as a precautionary.

If the opposite occurred, and the mermaid decided to keep the head to "help spread the word faster that there was a killer on the loose", Jill would kill the mermaid and take the head from her, and would find some other way to retrieve what else may be floating around in the ocean on her own.

She _could _let Leia live after forcefully taking the head from her, but if she did there was a chance the little fish would go to every single person that appeared on the dock, and tell them that Jill was the killer, or that the farmer was acting suspicious. Most would dismiss it, but someone may take her seriously for what she said and check into it.

_Better safe than sorry._

This time, unlike her first murder, she would be cautious and not leave any evidence anywhere for anyone to find, even if they were cared for. Jill cussed mentally at herself while she stepped into the small boat, rowing out to where she last saw the mermaid, regretting leaving Rock's head on the counter where Tim and Ruby found it,, causing this whole fiasco to begin with.

Sloppy and Careless.

Not again, they wouldn't be getting any other evidence that could be used against her.

"Leia!" Jill called out, sitting on the edge of the boat, waiting for the mermaids' response. A head popped out of the water, blue-green eyes looking up at the one who called her, and gave the farmer an apologetic smile for causing Popuri to scream the way she did.

Leia knew that most were crept out by seeing a head, but she never expected someone to go full out ballistic with screams of terror. "Jill, I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble , I only wanted to let you people of the land know that there's a killer on the loose, and that you should try and find them soon, before they take another life."

Jill gave a small smile back to the girl, knowing full well that she did only mean to help, but her "help" would only cause trouble. Trouble that she didn't need, so Jill had to stop it before anything got out of hand. "Thank you for your concern. Why don't we go to my home? I have a pond where you'll be able to stay while we talk about this, and maybe a creature of the sea will be able to bring some insight to people of the land?"

Leia was a little perplexed, why bother moving from where they were already at? Asking this, Jill told her that it would be more private, and it would help her, because of anyone saw her out here in the night, someone may wonder what she's doing, and she didn't want to have to tell them about seeing a mermaid as well as a beat up head.

Leia agreed, and soon the two were in Jill's farm , the mermaid comfortably floating in the cool water, the head held close to her chest. Jill sat on the ground, her clothes getting a little dirty, which didn't seem to bother the brunette at all. The two didn't run across anyone on their way to Jill's farm, and Jill guessed it was because everyone was starting to remain at home during the night, more so than they used to, because of people going missing - even if they only knew of two.

Jill and Leia started talking of what actions should be taken to prevent another life lost.

***

The night dragged on, the white moon already high in the cloudless sky, stars surrounding its huge companion, adding extra light that the moon already cast down on the world.

Jill looked at it, and thought the scenery was quite beautiful,. Leia did the same as she floated on her back, the head placed on her stomach, and they were listening to the other talk when it was their turn. They had come up with what would be possible to do, and guessed how long it would take for people to find the killer, as well as Leia telling Jill that the other remains were to messed up to prove anything because of all the sharks that went to munch on it, and guessed that half the body was in some shark's digestive system.

"The head is the only thing left that would be able to prove anything." The mermaid said, ignoring the funny feeling she was getting just being here with a human, and out of the sea. _Could I really trust this human?_

She believed she could, from all the time spent watching them, but talking face to face rather than listening in the distance was quite different. Part of her was reluctant to completely trust the farmer.

"Yeah." Was Jill's reply, as she wondered if she should just take that head then and there, or try and persuade it out of her? She went with the second, only because this fish before her didn't do anything wrong, and it help that no one other than her and Popuri knew the existence of mermaids.

Switching her focus to the girl in the water, she grinned sweetly, not really caring if Leia saw it, as her smiling seemed to become another habit that happened along the way, but it sometimes helped for the effect of meaning well.

_Unless they were like Nami._

"Leia, can I have the head?" Jill's tone was neutral, and her smile was as big as ever. Might as well be straight forward with what she wanted.

"What? No!" The mermaid immediately took hold of the evidence, like she expected the brunette to snatch it away from her.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like any of this really concerns you. And if you went around showing other people the head, while telling them you're a mermaid, they'll think it was you, and whether or not it was you, they'll end up taking you away to a scientist facility to see if they could identify anyone else that may be like you, or even run some tests to see how are two species the same and different. Eventually more of your kind will be caught and experimented on, and it'll be all your fault."

"……." Leia remained silent, she couldn't think of a reply to what Jill said.

_She really didn't understand how humans worked, even if she was half._ But what she did understand was that this human could not have this head, and she had to tell someone else. She didn't know why, but that was what her feeling was telling her, and from what Jill said she decided not to ignore it anymore.

"Give me the head." Screw being persuasive, Jill wasn't even trying anymore. Hell, she wasn't even really trying in the beginning, she just wanted the head.

"No!" Leia looked around, realizing she was trapped, she dive down into the pond before Jill could reach for what the other had in her arms.

_Why does everyone have to be stupid?_ If the mermaid had just given her the freaking head Jill would've let her go back into the ocean and let her continue with whatever life she had. Jill didn't feel like killing anyone else, but if she had to, she wasn't afraid to do so.

"Damn it!" Jill whispered furiously, throwing her rucksack on the ground as she dived after the mermaid, whom was backing up against the end of the pond, wishing that it went further down. She looked at the other swimming towards her, an expression of plain annoyance on Jill's face.

Her smile wasn't there. She decided to let the mermaid go alive, after she got the head.

Leia saw the advantage; Jill was human. Leia was a mermaid. They were in water. She had a better opportunity at defending herself, and getting away, back to the safety of the ocean. Or at least keep the brunette away from her.

"_Don't trust humans." _The elders had repeated it so many times, and they had been right.

So Leia charged at the other girl, knocking the wind out of her, bubbles had come pouring out of her opened mouth and nose. Jill swam back to the surface to get more air, changing her mind instantly when she had been hit.

Jill went back down with new determination, and took more notice of the mermaid who was sitting back down on the bottom, and knew that Leia was going to hit her again.

She did hit her again, this time in the eye, but Jill made it so that the girl got her in an area where she wouldn't lose any of the air she needed, and after the hit, when Leia was close, Jill put both hands around her long neck, and squeezed. Leia let go of the head that she was holding, it floated to the surface as she took hold of Jill's arm, trying to make the brunette let go so she could breathe.

While this was happening, Jill maneuvered it so that they ended up back on the surface, where _she _could breath. She still hadn't let go of the girl's neck, and only squeezed harder when the me mermaid clawed at the side of her face, peeling off pieces of her skin and leaving long red scratches in its place. It had started to bleed, but Jill ignored it as she made the mermaid lose consciousness with one last hard squeeze, crushing the mermaid's windpipe.

She got herself out of the pond, and grabbed Leia's short hair as she pulled the mermaid closer to the edge, so she could pull her up. Jill started to laugh once she laid the girl's body on the ground. Her laughter was loud, and from her laughing so hard she started to cry. Why she thought it was funny, she didn't know, but it _was._

"Hahaha…HAHA!" She kept at it, even as the blood stopped from her where Leia scratched her, and her eye also started to feel swollen, even ignoring the floating head, the cause of why there was now a half-dead fish lying beside where her laughing fit wouldn't _stop._

She didn't want to have killed her, but Leia was dead now, and Jill just couldn't help smiling, and laughing at what she had just done. _That damned idiot._

Her laughter, and all the previous noise from their underwater scuffle, actually woke up the man who lived there with her, and he had calmly headed towards where he heard laughter, and wondered if something had happened.

He came to the fence, and saw Jill laughing while lying on her back, and also saw what appeared to be a person in a costume of a mermaid, as well as someone swimming in the pond Jill had installed.

"Huh." He grunted, noticing that, besides Jill, the other two seemed a bit off, but since it was late into the night, he couldn't make out any specific details.

Jill saw Takakura standing near the wooden fence, the same serious expression on his face as he wondered why there was so much noise going on at this time of night. "Hahaha.."

She started laughing uncontrollably again, but she got up from the ground and walked over the man, and didn't even say anything when she climbed the fence and just started punching him in the face.

He was shocked at this sudden assault, and hit the girl back, in defense and ended up hitting her mouth, which blood started come out from. It didn't stop her though, and the bigger man couldn't pry off the smaller brunette no matter how much he tried. If her face was somewhat messed up, imagine what his face must look like.

Soon, he too ended up losing consciousness, but unlike the other, the quiet man was still alive, and Jill would tell him that he had been dreaming and he had been sleepwalking when he awoke in the morning, and that was why both had injures in the face - he did it in his sleep, she defended herself and put him back to bed.

That was all he could believe at the moment.

After cleaning everything up, and dragging the heavy man to his home, Jill went about finding a place for the mermaid's carcass. She decided to just kill some plants earlier than usual, so she buried it there along with the head, and worked extra fast since she had to get it done by morning.

***

Once the morning came, Jill was sitting in her home, calming herself down, berating herself for letting her control slip as it had. Instead of sleeping, she went and cleaned up her home, and made something to eat.

She had dealt with Takakura soon afterwards, and gave him an explanation, one he seemed doubtful to believe, but went along with it anyways. She also treated his minor injuries, like she had done to herself after the ordeal.

She was surprised at what she did to his face, and told him to get his nose checked, since it may be broken. He agreed, and left her house. Fortunately she only had a swollen eye, chin, and had a medium sized bandage on her cheek.

She didn't do any yard work that day, and only fed her animals, leaving them in the barn. When it was later in the afternoon, she checked her face again, and re-fixed her hair into the ponytail she wore; deciding now was as good a time as any to ask someone to marry you.

Once she was at Vesta's, she cornered Marlin alone, and gave him the Blue feather after the pleasant talk, and after answering questions of what happened to her face. He smiled, and immediately agreed, saying he had been waiting for her to propose, as he was too much of a wimp too.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I finally did it myself." She _smiled_ back at him, which made him blush, and he thought that was the best and beautiful smile he had ever seen from her, but what he didn't know was that her smile had been _genuine._

So they went about making plans, and Jill said that she had to make a visit to a relative before anything happened, so the marriage date was either early in the New Year, or later in the winter season.

They also agreed to not tell anyone until she came back from her family business.

So she kissed the man on his cheek, causing him to blush again and freeze. She giggled as she left him standing there to go back to her house.

***

Jill packed the things she'd need when she went to her blonde cousin's house. Glad that farming ran in her family, and that a relative was in Mineral Town, she left her farm in Takakura's care and started her walk to the nearby town.

Time to get rid of another problem.

_____________________________________

**I need to work on fight scenes. I should practice that more, someday.  
Anyways, I changed 'box' to 'chest' in the beginning. I also may re-write the proposal part, one day. D:**

**Review? :B **


	8. She was a witness, He got involved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**She was a witness, He got involved**

Jill looked around Mineral Town, happy to have finally made it, she looked around and wondered where her cousin's farm was at. She had called her cousin before she got here, and the excited blonde gave her directions on what to do when she finally made it.

Unfortunately, Jill didn't remember the way to her farm house, but instead of just standing there doing nothing, she began her walk down the stone roads, ignoring the thoughts that kept going back to her fiancé. She instead focused on her surroundings, to be on the lookout for anyone that could give her directions or the farm itself.

The first house she saw looked a little raggedy and it reminded her of how her house was, and immediately walked over to the entrance to the home, and came upon a large open space with a big yard, and a giant field in the middle with plants ready to be picked. She saw animals on a piece of the field, trapped in the middle of the wooden fence that had been built to keep them from running a ruckus around town.

She scanned the field, and didn't see her cousin anywhere; she spied the barn and chicken coop a little further down, but knew that she wasn't there because her animals were all outside, enjoying the warm sun. So she went to the next obvious place, the small house that had been on her right when she entered.

Jill knocked on the door, and called out her cousin's name loudly, making her presence noticed. She was rewarded for her noise by a dog barking, and the door opening. Jill saw her cousin peek her head out the door, and saw her smile, blue eyes shining with delight at seeing her older cousin.

"Jill!" Opening the door wide, the dog ran passed Jill's leg to run around the yard, and had stopped barking when he reached freedom. _Mustn't have trained him well though, or is it the small thing has to go pee?_ The brunette didn't know for sure, because she was in a strong vice grip that her cousin called a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She heard the happiness in her cousin's tone as well. Jill patted the smaller girl's blonde head, in assurance that she was happy to see her too. "It's nice to see you too, Claire."

After the pleasantries, and the questions of what happened to Jill's beat up face passed over, the excited blonde finally let the brunette through so she could put her things down, and get settled. Jill put her bag down on Claire's bed, and made herself comfortable sitting on the soft mattress while her younger cousin took a seat on her chair by the small table she had centered in her house.

Jill had to admit, Claire's home was much better looking than Jill's was. The floors looked like they were in better condition, she had a small kitchen to the side with a fridge, a tool box like Jill had at the foot of her bed, a nightstand was also near her bed, but it was at on the side like Jill had hers'. A small TV was against the wall, and the only thing she really had on the walls was a calendar that told her important events.

All in all, Jill knew it wouldn't be hard to adjust to Claire's home. "So, Jill, you said on the phone that you had business with Popuri?" Claire tilted her head to the side with the same happy smile on her face, blonde strands moving with the movement freely than those who had it there hair tied up. How could she stand having her hair loose all the time? It drove Jill crazy, always getting in her face when she looked down, or when there was a strong wind.

"Yes. I hope to get my business cleared out of the way in a few days, even though it may be a little longer." Claire nodded, she knew what it was Jill had to do, and she was quite sad that the pinkette would have to die, but to her, family came first before anything else.

"Okay." Jill nodded at her cousin's understanding.

Jill knew that her cousin would _cry_ when the deed was done, because, unlike Jill who could hide or fake emotions, all her emotions were true, and she never hid them. Luckily, Claire was usually happy and nice to other people, truly caring for their well-beings. She hardly hated anyone too, but when she did hate someone, she wouldn't let them have any peace of mind, and would become crafty in making their lives miserable. Jill had only ever seen the blonde kill something out of blind and utter rage once, and she had become overwhelmed with guilt until her and another cousin were able to bring her back to how she usually was.

Jill would have to stay here after Popuri died, if she did end up killing her - she was still undecided about that - so she could comfort her emotional cousin.

Jill saw Claire stand up, straightening out her overalls to rid them of wrinkles. "Before anything like _that_ happens, why don't I show you around and introduce you to some people?"

Jill didn't have time to give any reply, and didn't really try to bother really answering, knowing from experience that Claire _never_ took no for an answer.

*******

Jill was shown the layout of Mineral Town, and she found it much more confusing than Forget-Me-Not. She was introduced to various people as 'Claire's's older cousin' or 'The Farmer from Forget-me-not.' When Claire was satisfied that Jill met everyone - avoiding Rick and his family - that was important to her, she took the brunette to the inn, where she soon found herself drinking with a woman named Karen.

After about her third drink, Jill found herself seeing the world spin. "Man - zis is AWEseme…" Hiccupping, Jill tried to stand up, but soon found herself asleep on the floor when she fell over. Anne, the waitress there, came around and got a bit angry at the drunk asleep on her floors.

"Get up off the floor!" The tomboy began poking the dead beat, trying to wake her up so the farmer could sleep at her own home.

Everyone that was there was laughing at the scene, including Karen, who was sitting on the bar stool with a wine glass in her hand. "Man Claire, isn't there anyone in your family who could hold their liquor after two drinks?"

Claire looked at Karen, "No. Well, my other cousin can drink a lot more, but no one I have ever met can drink as much as you." Giggling, Claire stood up and relieved a frustrated Anne of getting her cousin off the floor - it was definitely time to head home.

"Thank you Claire, but she may be too heavy for you, and it would be dangerous if you dropped her." Anne told her friend, and got one of the boys that was still sober to carry her home. Unlucky for Cliff, he was the only one there that was still somewhat sober, and not laughing like a maniac at Claire's cousin for falling.

So when his two friends asked for a favor of carrying the drunk home, all he could do was stutter a yes.

*******

The next day, Jill used most of her morning talking to her cousin about how her life had been going since they've seen each other last. She lay on the bed, still having a bit of a hangover, as she told the blonde who was making breakfast that she was engaged to a man she had met at Forget-Me-Not, and had fallen in love with him somewhere along the way.

This had Claire squealing, and she was extremely happy she was able to find love. She knew Jill would be able to find happiness with her special someone one day.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself that I'm getting married. I'm sure you will too. Uh - well, I don't think _she'd_ ever find love, considering she's even worse with her emotions than I am." Jill said, referring to the other younger cousin they had grown up with. The only person she ever seems to care about was herself, Jill and Claire. And even that was sometimes questionable.

*******

Her hangover completely gone, Claire and Jill hiked up the mountain, because Claire really wanted to show Jill the view. When they reached the top, Jill was amazed at the scenery, and wished they had something like this back where she lived.

"Popuri sometimes walks up here, with a look like she wants to forget something." Claire informed Jill, "But when you talk to her, she goes back to her usually sweet and happy self. But her eyes…anyone could tell she was hiding something."

The two family members sat on the cool, green grass, enjoying what they saw, as well as the sun setting. Jill even took delight in the smell that trees gave off, as well as the cool breeze that hit her skin. She sat and listened intently to what Claire had observed the day Popuri came back, even if that was just two days ago.

She went on to how Rick was being even more over-protective, and stayed with his sister most of the time. That too was quite noticeable upon their return from Forget-Me-Not - though not to most, since that was usual for him, but Claire picked it up. "I don't think she told him what she saw, but he keeps asking her, and I think she's close to telling him. So, if you're going to get rid of them, you should do it soon." Claire said, saddened again by the thought of them dying. But she would do whatever it is her family needed, no matter what it took, and no matter what it was.

Jill saw this in Claire's sapphire eyes, and gave her cousin a hug to thank her for telling her this much, even though she knew she didn't want it to happen in the first place, but Claire was always loyal to her family. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

Jill was truly apologetic, but she would go through with it, a plan forming in the back of her mind. She would have left the siblings to their own problems with what happened, now that she hid the head, but no chances could be taken now that she had to worry about Marlin's future as well.

If Jill could intimidate Popuri like she did Lumina, she would, but she didn't live here, so couldn't keep track of what she did or said. She wouldn't make Claire do that either, so she would get rid of her problem with that usual answer she used - _Death. _

*******

Another day, and Jill was sitting on the mountain top again, waiting for Popuri to make her walk. She should be hiding, but if she acted like she too was affected by the image of the beat up head, it would be easier to get closer to the girl.

And in the likely chance her brother was there with her, she had a silent crying girl hiding behind a giant boulder nearby. She didn't want Claire to be here at all, wanting to do this herself, but the blonde insisted that the brunette use her help, just in case two would be too much, and she would rather have them dead than her older cousin.

Jill tried to say no, but Claire got her way. _She always got her way._

She sat silently there, and her ears picked up the sound of muffled footsteps approaching closer. Jill started to smile somewhat, her back facing whomever was there. She stopped, turned her head to see the two siblings she was hoping to see, and started to cry fake tears when she saw Popuri, whom rushed to Jill, her brother following close behind.

Jill and Popuri went near the cliffs edge, insisted by Jill, so they could talk about what happened, and how Jill's face became like it did. Rick let them, standing off to the side to give them privacy, but kept his eyes on them just in case.

They talked for awhile, each venting out how they felt about what they'd see. Popuri had done the most talking while Jill had her arm around her, trying to comfort her while she let the fake tears stop, even though she had to maintain a certain look on her face that showed she was also troubled by the recent event. She wanted the blasted crybaby to leave already, so when she stood she could push her off.

When the blabbermouth stopped talking and said it was getting late, Jill was happy inside.

So they stood up, so close to the edge.

Jill didn't wasn't anytime for her older brother to react when she grabbed the other girl, and just threw her off the cliff. That was when Rick _ran_, faster than he ever did in his life, to where Popuri had been at to just a second ago.

"POPURI!" He _screamed_ as he looked down, and saw the body of his sister become lost amongst all the trees that were down below. The look on her face, it was one of pure terror, and she had wanted to scream, but that had been caught in her throat when she fell to her death.

He turned, face full of anger, towards Jill. "How could you do that!?" He was yelling louder now, and he didn't know what he was going to do - he didn't believe what had just happened, he didn't want too, but he soon found himself being pushed, following his sister to death.

"I'm sorry." A whisper he heard before he was pushed.

"Wha -?" How could Jill do that when she was standing there before him? Looking up at his killer, he saw a crying blonde. And next to her, a grinning brunette.

_Their family is dangerous._

And then he hit the ground, right next to the sister he had loved more than anything.

No more thoughts in his mind, the last image he saw was of the two people who killed him and his sister.

*******

After about two weeks, winter had set in, and Jill finally made it back to her farm. No one found their bodies - she made sure of that - but stayed behind to comfort her distraught cousin. After Claire was a little better than she had been, she felt it safe to leave her until she saw her again at her wedding. She did invite her to come along, take a break and go back after she was married, but Claire said she would be fine.

She didn't know how the siblings mother would cope, seeing as she never met the woman, and didn't give a damn about how she was. Jill just wanted to get back to her farm, animals, and fiancé.

She reached Forget-Me-Not, and set out for her home, then jogged over to the other farm she passed on the way to hers to tell Marlin she was back.

When he saw her, his usual stern face broke out into a smile, as did hers, and being the more bold one in the relationship, Jill hugged him, a quick kiss to the lips.

"I missed you." They said to the other, and Marlin let Jill inside, where she was greeted by Vesta and Celia.

The couple told his family the news, and everyone was excite, happy for good news after all that they went through. Vesta was especially happy, cooking a big meal with Celia's help, as the two announced the wedding would be in a week - and Jill's wounds were almost completely healed.

When done with a big meal, Jill again kissed her shy fiancé goodbye when he walked her to the door.

"I can't wait to marry you." She said it so bluntly, like it was no big deal, even though it made Marlin happy to actually hear those words.

She bid him goodnight, and walked to her farm where she'd go back to taking care of it the next day, all the while singing a wedding tune.

____________

**Dun Dun Dun. Almost over. **


	9. It was curious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**A/N: Just edited some things. As usual...**

**It was curious**

Lumina sat on the piano chair staring blankly at the grand instrument that stood before her. She absent-mindedly pet the cat that jumped onto her lap. Her mind was focusing on what her Aunt Ramona had told her; that Jill was going to marry Marlin.

That's what got her to move from the chair in her bedroom she had been sitting in all that time, it was the most movement she made in a long while. She finally had made a resolution as well when she heard that Jill was going to be betrothed - that she would stop the killer from marrying the poor man that might be next, just like how Rock was killed.

She didn't know what, but she had to do _something_ before her confidence was lost. But where to go? The police? What would she do if that failed?

*******

Jill sat with Celia in the upstairs bedroom of Vesta's house. The two were going over Jill's wedding plans, double checking that everything was in order and nothing would get mixed up to have the wedding ruined. _Everything had to go perfectly._

"I'm so excited! The wedding is so close!" Celia leaned against the pillows that she had on her bed, gazing out the window where snow was falling from the sky. She was very happy finally found someone else he could love, she had known of his affections for a long time, but she could never bring herself to love him back in that way. She was extremely happy it was someone like Jill.

Jill gave the other brunette a small smile. "Yeah. I'm starting to become a little nervous." It wasn't entirely false. She _was _nervous but it wasn't from the wedding itself.

She was becoming worried that there was someone she left alive that could ruin her future with Marlin, and she didn't want that to happen. She was still keeping tabs on Lumina, and knew the girl was still haunted from witnessing Rock's throat slit open - it didn't help that his bloody body had fallen on top of her.

Jill didn't think she had to be worried over Lumina. She hoped she didn't have to anyway, she didn't want to end up killing someone so young, with the exception of Popuri.

"Don't worry. Vesta and I will be there to make sure Marlin won't get cold feet." A reassuring smile graced Celia's face as she offered the little comfort she could to Marlin's future bride. A soft laugh escaped from Jill.

"Yes. Thank you, Celia."

_Were there any more problems out there for her?_

She tried making a list of anyone who may know the truth.

_Nami_.

But the red-head had left Forget-Me-Not soon after Rock's death, and she couldn't find any solid evidence that could put Jill in jail. No. Nami wasn't a problem.

Popuri and Rick's mother? She never met the woman when she stayed in Mineral Town with her cousin, and doubted she knew anything anyways. If Popuri never even told her brother, one of the people she trusted the most, why would she tell her mom?

What about Ruby, Tim, or Griffin? They were all affected by the murders, but they showed no signs of pursuing whoever the serial killer may be, especially since the police didn't take the cases seriously.

No. They shouldn't be problems.

They better not be problems, anyway.

Looking out the window, even though the clouds covered the sun, you could tell it was getting to be around evening. "I have to go now. My animals need feeding."

Everything should go smoothly. Right?

A lingering doubt followed Jill until her wedding day was upon her.

*******

Jill stood in front of the mirror she bought, it was a full length one that showed all of her body, cutting nothing off. She was in her white wedding dress, she was making sure she still fit in the thing. Even though it was highly unlikely she gained that much weight from last week when she got engaged.

No problems here. The dress fit perfectly.

_Everything will be fine._ Jill repeated these words like a mantra. Hoping that if she repeated these words enough they would come true. She didn't practically believe in that theory, but it was a certain way of comfort to her.

She let out a loud sigh. Why wouldn't that doubting feeling leave her alone?

Jill walked away from the mirror, took off her dress, and changed into her usual and much more comfortable clothes. She decided a walk should help ease her mind of the worry and doubt.

Only a few more days…

*******

Jill walked along the path to the Goddess lake. She could hear the snow crunching beneath her feet, but ignored the barren trees that surrounded her and the cloudy sky that had snow falling from it. The snow only stopped once, and that was about half-way through her walk from Vesta's house.

The giant, blue flowers that guided the path remained unlit. It was still to early for them to guide the path for the night walkers of the Valley. Not really caring, Jill's mind wondered back to the list of people she had thought of the day before. Re-thinking about it, she realized she did forget one person who may actually know something.

_Takakura._

What if he realized that the fight the two had gotten into had actually been real, and wasn't a dream? Should she kill him before he realized the truth?

No one would really miss him. He hardly ever talked to anyone, besides Jill. Would they notice if the silent man went missing? She could always tell people he moved and left the farm completely in her control.

_Only a few more days until she was married…_

And once she was married, Jill's killings would become even harder to hide, and her late night "adventures" would be questioned. If she was going to kill him, it would have to be done within the next couple of days.

Thinking hard about her future, Jill didn't notice the giant, white-haired Yeti staring at her, curious. He scrunched up his face when she came closer, smelling something foul from the farmer heading his way. _Something was off._

"Hrrrm. Humm. Yarrrgh." The sudden noises caught Jill's attention, stopping her from her walk and bringing her out of her thoughts. She focused on what was going on around her, and almost jumped back when she saw a fluffy monster standing before her with a very curious expression.

"What the hell - ?!"

"Yarrrrgghhh?" Was his response. He had no idea what she was saying.

Backing up a little, she pointed an accusing finger at the monster. "Where the hell did YOU come from?"

"Yarrrgh. Hrrrmmm."

"Can't you speak in something that I can understand you in?"

The Yeti pinched his nose. She really _did_ smell bad.

"Seriously, what the hell are you?!" The Yeti turned, and just walked deeper into the forest, off the dirt path where the humans usually stayed on.

"That was the strangest thing to ever happen to me..." Jill muttered. She turned the opposite direction from where the monster went, heading back to her farm. What the hell was that thing? She hoped she'd never have to see it again. She just wanted to focus on her marriage.

Jill reached her farm. She walked to the snow-covered fields. She stopped and looked at an area of dirt where the dead bodies lay. She kneeled down, touching the snow with a gloved hand.

"Will you people in death ruin me?" For once in her life, she regretted killing these people. "Will you let me marry Marlin, and _be_ happy with him?" The only reply she received was snow once again falling from the sky.

"I suppose, even if I was happy with him I wouldn't stop killing those people who annoy me or hold a threat against me in some way." She stood up and walked back to her house, leaving behind the sins she committed buried deep beneath the dirt.

Where hopefully they would remain.

Once in her home she changed out of her wet clothes and into a long-sleeved shirt that had a cow pattern, jeans, and a green skirt on top of that. She took off her gloves, placing them on her nightstand. She went to her dinky little kitchen and started making some hot chocolate.

While that was in the making, she went to turn on her small television, and turned it so it faced her bed so she could sit on it while she drank her hot chocolate. Which she went and got from the kitchen when it was done.

With the T.V. on low she switched it on to the weather channel and got comfy on her bed, pillow propped up against the wall as she leaned against it. "Tomorrow there will be a blizzard in the area. Make sure animals and people are in their homes, safe and sound." Which reminded her that her little dog was relaxing in his dog house. She'd bring him in before it got late into the night, and her other animals were already stuck in the barn and chicken coop.

_But why did there have to be a blizzard!?_ A blizzard? That could be a good cover if she decided to kill Takakura, but her decision had to be made very soon. A blizzard could be used as a good excuse.

Her mind whirled with ideas. She sure was doing a lot of thinking today.

_Nothing _could be allowed to ruin her happiness.

The television kept making noise as Jill stared at it blankly, sipping her hot chocolate.

_Should she kill her father's friend? _She may have to.

But she didn't want to.

*******

A little later in the day, when Jill grew bored of just sitting there and mindlessly watching television while she thought, she decided to go outside where the snow had stopped, if only for a short time. The sun was still hiding behind the clouds, but it was obvious that it was becoming darker.

She closed the door behind her, which made a _click_ sound, indicating the door had been successfully shut. That sound caused another more startled sound that came from her fields. Jill walked over carefully, and soon came to see the Yeti she had come across earlier digging in her fields. Where she had dug the bodies to hide from everyone. The monster had already dug up Rock's rotten carcass, where his head titled slightly from where she slit his throat.

_That was another foul smell. It had attracted him to her farm and he wanted to know what it was. _But Jill didn't know that, all she saw was a white monster that found the bodies that she wanted to remain a secret.

"YOU!" Jill had no 'weapons' on her. Her emotions were getting out of control though, she had to keep herself calm, else she lose it and make another mistake. Taking deep breathes, she walked closer to the Yeti, who had yet realized the danger he was in.

Her small dog finally woke up after hearing his master yell, and was running to her. The small dog was at her heels in no time, barking all the while at the intruder he had missed when he was sleeping.

"Quiet." His master's voice was sharp, and he immediately obeyed.

Standing a safe distance away from the Yeti, and her dog sitting near her feet, she said, "Get out of here. Now."

"……"

"LEAVE! _Now!!"_ Jill screeched at it, hoping the thing would comprehend her meaning even if he didn't understand her words. The stupid thing only stared at her.

Losing interest in the farmer, he went back to digging but in a different area this time, where the annoying hobo was buried.

A smile crept to Jill's face. "Fine then. _Don't_ listen to me." The Yeti still ignored her as he continued to dig, Rock's remains set down on the ground beside the fluffy thing.

Jill knew she couldn't kill it with her bear hands, so she went to her tool shed, her dog following her. Coming back out, the Yeti gave her a quick glance and noticed an odd object in her hand. He wondered what it was, and finally started to become wary of the human.

"Still won't go away? How stupid of you." A stare. "Then die!"

Jill launched herself at the Yeti, with her chosen tool of the day, which was her ax. Her dog understood her intentions of killing the Yeti.

The dog reached him first, since he was faster than Jill, and sunk it's teeth into the alarmed monster's arm. The Yeti pulled the little dog from his now bleeding arm, the dog bit deep into his flesh and would've been stuck there if the Yeti didn't have the strength it did.

Her dog fell on the ground when the Yeti threw it aside, but Jill didn't worry about him because the snow acted as his cushion so he wouldn't be too hurt. The Yeti looked angry at his new assaulter, and grabbed her by the throat with his good arm when she neared in on him. Jill was choking and laughing as her airway was being crushed. The Yeti still didn't know what the thing in her hand could do.

Before the Yeti could choke her to death, and now that they were the same level face to face, Jill swung out with her ax, cutting the Yeti's face, and even getting his eyes. The Yeti, flinging Jill aside, cried out in pain and covered his bloody eyes with his hands, thinking that would relieve some of the pain he was feeling.

Jill landed on the snow. She wasn't hurt, but was a little dazed. She got up slowly, and when her mind was able to focus she saw the Yeti in great pain, and knew that the wound she inflicted on him would never heal. So he was blind now. That didn't matter, since she was about to finish it off.

Jill walked over to the wounded Yeti. She lifted her ax over her head, like she was about to chop wood, and brought it down on his head. Killing him instantly when his head was split open. Not worrying over the dead Yeti, she threw her bloody ax to the ground and went to check on her dog.

"Come." Her dog obeyed, but was limping from having his leg pulled hard by the Yeti. Jill picked him up, and went to her house to place her dog on the bed. She'd take him to the vet the day after tomorrow, unless the blizzard ended earlier and it allowed her to go into the city.

Jill came back out to decide what to do with the giant Yeti's body. "Stupid thing." How the hell was she supposed to get rid of this? Dump it in the forest somewhere?

Jill shrugged it off and grabbed Rock's remains to rebury him. She was impressed with the Yeti's strength, seeing as he dug holes in frozen ground, and quickly. He could have killed her, if he wasn't so stupid. She dumped Rock's body into the hole the Yeti had dug up, and went to retrieve her hoe so she could push the dirt and snow back over it. Guess she'd bury the Yeti in her fields after all. It was going to take longer than usual to do though…

Jill hit the hoe into the ground, and used it like a rake as she refilled the hole. Problems. So many problems.

It didn't help that Takakura arrived at the farm and had seen Jill appear from the told shed. Which was an oddity, seeing as they couldn't farm anything in winter. He followed her to ask what she was doing, but stopped upon seeing a bloody monster on the ground, blood soaking and mixing with the white snow, making it red.

He also noticed a bloody ax.

That's when he recalled his 'dream'. He remembered a head in the now frozen pond, and a body of something that looked too big to be a fish. He had felt odd about that sight, and thought something was strange about it. Then the way Jill reacted when he saw them there, laughing hysterically as she ran across the grass and wildly punching him in the face.

She had acted so crazy…

_It wasn't a dream?!_

How naïve could he have been? Believing her when she said he had sleepwalked and dreamed it? Takakura realized what really must have happened. He just didn't put to much thought into it at the time.

When he tore his gaze away from the ax and body, he looked at Jill. Who was looking up at him with a smile. "So, you know."

Instead of waiting around, he _ran_. Jill flung aside her hoe, without thinking, as she gave chase to the older man. She tackled him to the ground, causing both of them to go down.

_He had to tell the police._ Takakura punched Jill, landing a hit right on her nose. He heard a _crack_ sound, and knew it was broken. She just smiled, as if it didn't hurt her at all, even though blood was now bleeding from her nostrils.

The punch did mange to get her off of him though, and the two stood up at the same time. Jill now blocked his escape path, and the barn and storage buildings trapped him from fleeing through those sides. Even if he went and hid in one of them, he knew that she'd find a way to break the door down and kill him. The animals would just be a problem if he went through the barn, and there was too many for a big guy like him to maneuver without getting any of them hurt.

Even if he was bigger than the women before him, she'd still be able to kill him because she had that intention of doing so. _Size didn't matter here._

His only option was to backtrack and cut through the empty area where the animals grazed. He ran around through the other side, knowing Jill was pursuing him. What he didn't know, or see, was the ax laying in his path, since he was focusing on getting away. And living.

Jill _did_ see her ax, and quickly scooped down and grabbed it as he jumped the wooden fence to reach the other side. She did the same, careful not to injure herself with it. He was so close to the other fence, and thought he was soon to be free when he felt an impact on the back of he head, causing him to fall forward into the snow.

_He had been so close._ But his life was ended by his best friend's daughter.

_How did his best friend die anyway?_

Eyes closing, he went into an eternal sleep.

*******

"Here comes the bride, big fat and wide. Here comes the groom as skinny as a broom.." Jill hummed the song as she worked on the holes for the two new ones that she killed. Her hoe and shovel came in handy, and she worked as fast as she could before the blizzard came in.

She looked into the two holes she created, even if she couldn't see anything because of how dark it had gotten, and said farewell to her father's old companion. "Goodbye Takakura."

She said nothing to the Yeti, since she didn't care about it at all. She covered the holes.

Looking to the sky, she saw the snow that had begun falling again. "I'm sorry. Dad."

Jill gathered her things, and went into the house, where she tended to her nose and dog. The blizzard came a little later on in the night, the new snow covered all of Forget-Me-Not, ensuring no on would _ever _find out the blood that was on her property.

_Only a few more days until she was married…_

_________________________________

**I didn't know if the Yeti was a he or a she, so I just decided it was a he after all.  
One more chapter.**

**Review? :B**


	10. Finale

**Last Chapter.**

**Finale**

Jill put on her orange winter coat and gloves as she got ready to head into the city, where the Vet's was at. The blizzard had lasted all day yesterday, so she never made it out of her house. She instead put an icepack on her injured dog to see if that'd help him, as well as put on her own swollen nose, keeping it elevated. She also took some aspirin to make the irritable pain go away, if only for a short while.

Her nosebleed stopped after while, she had many bloody tissues that she had to throw out, but at least she didn't have any more blood bleeding out of her nose. If it hadn't she would've had to go to the doctor's. Which she really didn't want to do for having to explain how her nose became like it was.

Jill double checked to make sure she had everything she would need. After making sure her wallet was in her pocket, seeing as that was the most important thing, she picked up her small dog, carrying him in her arms, and left her house.

She stopped by Vesta's farm, making a quick detour to their house to see how everyone was doing. She enter Vesta's property, and saw no one outside, so she went to the door and knocked, hearing various noises coming from the inside.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door. Jill looked around their house, her small dog yawning in her arms, and was relieved to see that no damage had come to their home, or at least that was how it looked.

"Coming!" Vesta's booming voice yelled as the footsteps finally stopped in front of the door, opening it. "Jill! Nice to see you. Come on in."

Jill obliged, stepping into the warm house. The small family was having breakfast, Celia in the kitchen -who gave her a happy greeting while she returned back to making breakfast - and Marlin, who had been dozing off a little on the bed he was sitting on, looking a little pale, immediately stood up to greet his fiancé, but almost fell back on the bed in the process from the dizziness that overcame him. He wasn't feeling too good that morning.

"J-jill," He stuttered a bit, coughing a little, but very happy to see her. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay at your farm? What happened to your dog?" All the questions that had been pestering him when that blizzard hit poured out. He would've gone to check on her himself, if Vesta hadn't stopped him first. _Damn illness._

Jill tilted her head to the side, amused at the way he got flustered when she was around. "1) I came to check on you guys. 2) Everything's fine, it could've been worse. 3) His leg got hurt the other day so I'm taking him to the vet in the city so it could get checked."

Marlin nodded his head in understanding, a small headache was creeping up on him, "Why not have some breakfast before you leave? Celia's almost done making it."

Jill took this into consideration, but thought against it, not wanting to waste any time in delaying - even though she was very tempted with the delicious smells of baken and other varieties coming from where Celia was in the kitchen, humming to a song as she made breakfast.

Jill (tried to) ignored the smells and knew she probably wouldn't be back until the next day, and was going to stay in the raggedy motel that wasn't too far off from the vet's while her dog recovered from his leg injury if they needed to keep him overnight to see if there is any lasting damage to his leg.

She knew the city well, considering she grew up there all her life until she moved in the small town of Forget-Me-Not.

"No. I should start heading out before the vet closes. I'll see you tomorrow morning though. I can stop by for breakfast." _The next day after we get married, _she thought. _Unless he's not feeling well._ "Then we can start setting up after I drop this little guy off at my farm."

Marlin looked a little disappointed, but he quickly hid that by giving Jill a small smile and nodded in agreement. "Do you need someone to accompany you to the city? Especially if you're staying over night?" Vesta gave him a pointed look when he said this, and knew if he did go there was going to be some fighting involved.

He was quite talkative when he wanted to be, especially when he was worried over someone and asked a lot of questions. "No. I'll be fine." _I'll just kill anyone who messes with me._ She smiled a little.

"Are you sure?" Marlin asked, coughing a little afterwards.

"Yes." Jill replied, _He's not feeling well_. Marlin wasn't this insistent unless he was really worried. "Besides, wouldn't it be risky if you came into the city and your illness got the best of you, making you bedridden for days? I really do not want to see you get that sick again. We may even have to postpone the wedding if that happens. So just relax and wait until tomorrow." Her tone of voice was firm, ending the discussion on that note - with serious look in her eyes, even though she was grinning.

Celia continued to hum, listening to them talk while watching the food so it wouldn't burn. The brunette was amused at how Marlin got when anything concerned Jill. He never worried over anyone as much as her before, or was that talkative around anyone else.

All Marlin could do as a reply to her response was sigh and nod his head. Jill just laughed, and said she needed to get going before she got there too late. She gave Marlin a quick hug, said goodbye to Celia and Vesta, and headed out to the city she hadn't been to in almost a year.

*******

"Hm." The doctor examined her small dog, who was trapped on a metal table with a muzzle on when he tried to attack everyone who came near him that wasn't his master.

Jill had arrived at the veterinarian's office at the right time, just half-an-hour before they closed. Evening was approaching, so she would end up sleeping at the motel a couple of miles down and return to Forget-Me-Not in the afternoon. (She would've been there earlier if she hadn't gotten lost on the way over here, damn turns, then the bus she had to take left without her, having to make her wait an hour-and-a-half before the next one was scheduled to arrive. And sneaking a dog onto the bus was a little tricky.)

So now she sat in the chair, watching as her dog growled endlessly at the doctor. The "hm" sounds he kept making were driving her up the wall. Jill was tapping her foot up and down as he waited for him to say _something_.

"His leg is in bad condition, really pulled it hard, dislocated it slightly - that can be fixed all simple like. We'll give him some shots for the pain afterwards and keep him over night to take some x-rays to make sure its not permanent damage and he'll be able to walk normally again when its fully healed. I also suggest you give him some pain medication when you take him home tomorrow." The doctor said to her, "Pick him up tomorrow around one. See you then."

He nodded his head to her, and left the room, while his assistants came in to get her dog, who whined and looked at Jill pleadingly.

When her dog was taken into the back room, she got up from where she was sitting and left, walking over a couple of blocks where she saw a fast food place so she could get a bite to eat before she went to the cheap motel.

She took her time eating, and left the fast food place when the sun finally set. When she pushed the door open, she was thankful it wasn't snowing, even though there was a cold breeze hitting her face. She pulled her coat tighter against her body in hopes of getting some more warmth as she trudged along to her destination.

Wanting to get there sooner, she cut through an alley way where she could see the MOTEL sign lit up, even if some bulbs were out, making it say MEL instead.

She did know of people getting jumped in cities, especially in dark alley ways, so she wasn't surprised when she saw a grungy looking man step before her path.

_Asshole._ "Get out of my way." Jill snapped, she was cold and tired, and did not want to put up with any of this 'mugging' crap - again. The last one ended up with two black eyes and a broken arm behind a trashcan. This one would end up pretty much the same way if he didn't move his ugly ass out of her way.

The mugger just looked at her like she was crazy. She should be scared. Cocky little wimp. "Give me all your belongings and you won't get hurt." He tried to sound threatening, which usually worked, but the brunette just gave him a pissed off look, and he took out his knife to emphasize his threat.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you. Now give me your belongings!"

Jill kept looking at him. "Move." Her voice was devoid of all emotion. Damn bastard.

"I gave you a warning, this is what you get!" So he charged at her, knife in front of him as he ran at her so he could try and stab her. She grunted, moving at the last second, but the knife cut her arm, leaving a bleeding scratch. Still, she used her injured arm to grab his, and flipped him over, and thrashed him hard into the cement where she let him go. Wasting no time, she took the knife from him.

"W-wait! Please! Don't hurt me…!" Jill was sitting on top of him, knife to his throat.

"Why should I listen to you when you were about to try and kill me?" Smiling, she didn't wait for an answer as she slit his throat, cutting it deeply into the flesh to make sure he would not end up surviving.

Blood gushed from his throat, and her arm. It may actually be cut pretty deeply from how much blood kept coming out of it. How'd she let that happen?

Not caring, she wiped the blood from the knife she had on the man's shirt, then threw it in the dumpster nearby. She tore some of his shirt off to bandage her wound, making it look like she just tied a red bandanna around her arm like a few people did so no questions would be asked when she arrived at the hotel.

She could go to the police and say she was defending herself, but she really doubted that'd make her life any easier, so she dumped the body in the large green trashcan where the knife was at (man did it stink) and walked over to the motel. Even if they did find the body, she'd be out of the city by tomorrow and on her way to Forget-Me-Not.

Jill checked into the ratty motel, receiving her key to the room she'd be sleeping in, and took a quick shower, cleaning her wound - it was indeed deep, she'd get some pain killers later - wrapped it up with some bandages the front desk sent up to her when she asked, no one asked questions, and she went to sleep in the uncomfortable mattress very quickly.

She had a dreamless sleep, but was in a much better mood when she woke up, since she wasn't tired anymore, or as cold from putting on the crappy heater. She had slept in the clothes she wore the day before, so she just grabbed her jacket and gloves on the recliner she threw them on, put on her boots, put her hair up in a messy ponytail - it was now dry, and walked to the front desk to give them back the key and pay for her stay here.

Jill check the time as she stood out in front of the motel, the sun casting down some type of warmth as the wind picked up again. It was eleven, and she had to be there bye one. She decided to get some late breakfast at the place she went to the night before, taking the long way.

She did look at the alley from the previous night, and saw that everything was the same as it had been. No one had discovered the body yet, and Jill would be long gone before they did.

*******

Jill stood in the Vet's office at 12:45, waiting for it to be one so she could get her dog and _leave_. She hated the vet's, if only because the doctor himself she couldn't kill without anyone wondering what happened to him. Her foot was tapping again, annoying the other patients that sat next to her with their various pets - there was this black, obese cat that looked like it was ready to kill the farmer, same as its owner -that she really wanted to kick in the face.

She was _not _fond of cats. At all. Which is why she turned Ramona down all those weeks ago when she came to her door to give her a black cat (that looked a little like the one who wanted to maul her). She had told her that no, I will not take care of an evil spawn of hell. Even if it wasn't in that exact wording.

While Jill and the cat had a staring contest, time passed and she was called to pick up her dog.

She stood up, still eyeing the cat, and went to the person who called her over. If that cat ever came near her, she _would_ kick it.

She gave received her dog from the assistant, while listening to his instructions ("No, there is no lasting damage. He should be better in a couple of days. Just pick up the medication at the counter. Any questions?") and paid for his pain medication at the counter and left out the front door.

*******

Jill looked around the convenient store, her dog sleeping in her arms, so she could buy herself some pain medication for her throbbing arm, as well as some water to drink it down.

After taking it and throwing her water away she went to the bus stop, making it on time. She hid her dog again in her coat, maneuvering it to look like she was pregnant or chubby, buttoning it and 'cradling' her tummy so her dog wouldn't fall, as she stepped onto the bus, where she walked all the way to an empty seat in the back quickly since her dog was squirming.

_Next time, I bring a giant purse to stuff him in._ Jill looked at the mirror up front and decided to put her dog on her lap, where the bus driver couldn't see him. Jill sat there, her dog comfortably laying on her lap, dozing off. She looked out the window, and that doubting feeling that had been bothering her the past few days crept up on her.

_What if something goes wrong? What if Marlin finds out the truth? Will he leave or tell the police? Would she have too kill him too..?_

This was what she was reduced to, killing everyone and anyone, no matter who they were. She didn't care for any of the one's she already killed. But she knew that she would forever regret killing Marlin, but her freedom had become too important to her.

Jill looked at the scenery passing by, disrupting her thoughts, watching the people who passed by. Really, what was going on in _their_ lives? Were they also going to get married? Did they do deeds that shouldn't have been done? Do they regret anything?

She looked away and absentmindedly stroked her dog's fur until they reached the stop where she would walk the rest of the way to her home.

*******

Jill stepped on the snowy ground, happy to be back where she lived, and her animals awaited to be fed. She left them extra food, but her cows most likely ate it all, leaving her sheep, horse hungry. Her chickens should still have some food left. She hoped.

It was around four in the afternoon. Plenty of time to set up for the next day, and her cousin should either arrive later in the day or early in the morning to help her get ready - as well as Celia. Nina, the old women who lived across from the inn, insisted on coming over to help out. Lumina was still in her own little world, and Hugh's mother had to be in the city, but promised to be at the celebration party later in the evening. Everyone else in Forget-Me-Not promised some sort of contribution to their happy day. Whether it be food or a gift.

_One more day_. Just one more.

*******

Jill set her dog on her bed, after he did some business outside, and fed him something to eat (as well as check her other animals and change her bandages), she made her way over to her fiancé's house so they could set up.

Jill knocked on Vesta's door again, but Marlin was the one who answered, and his face lit up when he saw the woman he was to marry at the door, safe and sound.

He hugged her, thankful to the goddess nothing happened, but Jill winced when he squeezed her, the pain in her arm acting up. The pain medication was starting to wear off. Bearing the pain, she hugged him back, saying hello to him, and that everything was _fine_.

_Nothing happened._

The two went inside, Marlin feeling a lot better than the day before, but Celia and Vesta weren't around.

"Marlin. Where's your sister and Celia? We need to set up for tomorrow."

"I'll show you." He took her hand, and went out the front door to where there wedding was to take place. Going into the forest, they walked to where Jill had seen the Yeti, passing that and to the Goddess pond.

Jill stood wide-eyed as she saw everything decorated, chairs set up, lights around everywhere, and instead of a carpet, they used stones dug up from the mines, laying out she path she would walk down to be joined to Marlin until death.

The final touch ups would be done the next day, while she was getting ready, by the people of the town. Still, she turned to Marlin, not caring anymore for Celia and Vesta for the moment as she tackled her husband-to-be in thanks, kissing him on his mouth, not caring if he was sick.

After a few moments, she stopped kissing a now flustered Marlin, and said. "Thank you."

Marlin just stared out with a blank look on his face.

"Marlin?" She poked him.

Nothing.

She pinched his cheeks, making them turn a rosy color against his pale skin.

"Marlin?" The pain from her pinches brought him back from his state of shock.

"W-what?"

"Shall we find Celia and Vesta? They're not here."

"Oh. They're at the bar," He looked down at the farmer, smiling. He took her hand again and they walked over to the Blue-Bar.

*******

"Wow. This is fantastic!" Jill ate her food ravenously. When the two had arrived, Celia and Vesta had a whole buffet at the Blue bar, a 'pre-celebration' for the couple soon to be married.

Marlin and Jill were sitting in the booth together, talking about anything and everything, both anxious for the next day. Celia and Vesta had talked with them for awhile, then left the two alone to eat at the counter talking to Griffin, who was faring a lot better.

"Question."

"Hm?" Marlin asked, looking up from eating his food.

"How many kids do you want?"

Marlin almost choked on his food, forcing it down with the wine he was drinking. "K-kids?"

"I'm willing to bear your children. Now talk," She put her fork in her moth, chewing on the steak she was eating.

"….." Marlin stood quiet for a moment, he never really thought of having kids. That dream died when he got his illness. But he wasn't expecting to be getting married either. "Two?"

"Okay. Well, it's good to have an idea, right?" Jill went back to eating. Marlin just looked at her.

After a few hours passed, Claire had popped in on them. She immediately started questioning Marlin, seeing as she never met him before and she wanted to know what kind of man her cousin was going to marry.

Needless to say, he was in an awkward position with his wife-to-be laughing from where she now sat at the stool drinking. _It was only her second beer._

After he was investigated, and Jill almost intoxicated, they went to her home so Claire could put her to bed.

*******

Jill put on her dress like she did a few days before, her cousin and Celia looking at the make-up they would soon put on her. Nina was helping her into her wedding dress, and made sure nothing was amiss.

Marlin was being handled by Griffin, she wondered how _he _was doing. At least he got to wear a coat. She was going to be freezing until after they said "I do" and went to Ramona's after to celebrate.

_She was finally getting married._

_The day had arrived._

The weatherman said it shouldn't be snowing until the evening, not in the afternoon, and the priest from Mineral Town had come over to wed them together.

"_Jill_. Come over here. Now." Claire demanded, brush in hand. "Time to doll you up for your big day!"

_Oh shit_. Nina zipped up her wedding dress and pushed her over to the next thing to be done.

*******

"Hush. The bride is coming." Someone said, quieting all the locals down, and everyone took there place.

Marlin became nervous, but stood there, barely hearing the music that was being played by Ramona on the piano she had lugged over to the forest. She had two, and this was her 'bad' one.

Lumina had stayed behind. She was nowhere to be found when she went looking to tell her that the wedding was to start.

As the music played and Marlin looked like he was ready to faint, his bride appeared at the end of the path. A veil was covering her face, but her brown hair was fixed up nicely, like a crown in her head.

When she reached the 'alter' the two listened as the priest said the formalities.

_Till death do you part?_ Was all Jill could comprehend as she looked at the man she was to spend her future with.

Marlin said "I do." With Jill saying the same words right after the priest asked her the same question.

"Of course I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor, Carter, smiled. _He loved weddings._

And the two kissed, Marlin lifting her veil and looking into the eyes of his new wife, forever bound to one another until death separated them.

"May you have a happy life together."

Everyone clapped, congratulating them.

*******

Lumina walked over to the happy crowd that surrounded the couple she wanted to reach, finally acting on the decision she had made.

No one noticed the young woman as she pushed through the moving crowd, she had gotten there later than she had wished - but it wasn't too late to save Marlin.

_She wouldn't let Jill kill anyone else._

She had to stop her.

She saw the two appearing closer as she neared in on them from behind.

*******

Jill was crowded by everyone who rushed up to congratulate them. Even though they should have let them make there way over to Ramona's by now. She tolerated it, because she knew that they had been looking forward to something good happening after all those people disappearing.

"Yes. Thank you. Right. What?" Everyone was talking to her all at once, and her pain medication was warring off again.

_But she had made it to her wedding day, one of the happiest days of her life._

So she wasn't expecting a sharp pain to go through her.

_Someone was behind her._ She saw the blood and knife poking out of where her stomach was.

"Who--?" Jill was _furious, _and in pain - which she ignored, like she always did_._ Everything and everyone was dead silent. Even though someone was yelling for the doctor.

"J-jill?" Marlin's voice. Not who she was looking for.

Lumina was the one she soon saw.

"You little!!" Jill _screeched._ She saw her trying to creep away into the forest, going further into it, walking along the goddess's pond.

"I couldn't let you kill another person!! Like you did Rock!" The girl said, still moving away, faster this time. Jill shouldn't be able to catch her with a knife penetrating through her.

_She was safe. _Right?

Wrong.

Jill ran at her, even when Marlin tried to hold her still while the Doctor rushed over.

_She was going to kill her._

She shouldn't have been moving, and when she pulled out the knife the pain and wound only got worse.

But that didn't stop her.

Jill jumped on Lumina, making them both crash into the icy pond. The two fought in the water as Jill tired to stab Lumina back, her arm hurting. She didn't care about that now, she just wanted to kill the girl, under any circumstances.

_She was blinded by rage._ She let her emotions go out of control again, like the night she fought Takakura.

Her wound was getting worse, opening more and more as she moved around, but she kept slashing at the girl. Even if both were running out of breath and everything was getting hazy under the dark, cold water.

People were trying to get them out of the pond, the doctor had finally arrived. She could hear Marlin begging her to stop and come up.

She was shivering now, and the water was becoming red. Not just from her, but from the girl she kept stabbing. Lumina was dead.

So Jill stopped, and let herself float to the top where she and Lumina's body were pulled to the surface,

_Could she be happy with Marlin now?_

She breathed a sigh of relief, and touched his panicked face, looking forward to the future she was to have with him.

Then she closed her eyes.

_Lumina's deed was done._

*******

Claire stood there, one of the last ones to stand in front of Jill's grave. She didn't care for the other girl who had died that day, if only because she was the one who killed her older cousin.

Marlin was there too, silently standing there. He wasn't even married for a day, and the love of his life already left him.

_How could she be dead?_

This wasn't right.

Lumina's family should _all be dead. _Claire saw the elderly woman, who was Lumina's grandmother, and wished her death. She would gladly do it herself, but she looked like she was ready to die any moment, her servant standing beside her.

_When they pulled the two out, they saw how dangerous Jill's wounds were. If she didn't move, she would have ha a chance of living. But when she fought the other girl, she decreased that chance, and sent herself further into the hands of death._

Jill had looked so peaceful, and beautiful, as she laid there with a peaceful expression on her face, hand touching her husband.

The Doctor had said it was too late, for both of them.

Claire couldn't believe it, and neither could Marlin.

But she was dead, and nothing could bring her back.

So she cried. Letting the truth sink in. Even if she didn't want to.

"I'll always love you." She heard Marlin whisper. She looked at him, and saw that tears were coming from his eyes, even though he didn't seem to notice.

She said goodbye to her cousin, and made her way back to where her home was.

It was going to be awhile until she got over this.

*******

Nami sailed to the island she had heard of on her travels. It was supposed to be blooming in business, and should have great and friendly people, as well as beautiful scenery.

She had nothing else to do, and no where else to go.

It was late when she arrived, and checked into the cheapest inn they had there, then headed over to the café the innkeeper told her about.

There she saw a few people getting a late dinner.

She ordered her food, and looked at the woman next to her. Long brown hair, a red bandanna on her head, yellow shirt and jacket to match, red boots, normal blue-jean shorts.

She was eating ramen, and didn't even look up from her food when Nami sat down. She had a serious air about her.

Nami, being in a good mood, introduced herself, thinking the two would get along since she seemed the quiet type herself.

"My name's Nami. Yours?"

The woman looked at her. She had light-blue eyes that gave nothing away.

"I'm Chelsea."

Then she went back to eating. Nami ignorant to the fact she was related to Jill.

**E N D**

**_________________**

**Longest peace I have ever written.**

**This is the final chapter for Jill, but I have a short one in mind for Claire. Chelsea will get one too.**

**Thanks for all the reviews throughout all this.**

**Thoughts on the ending? :B**


End file.
